A Samurai's Journey
by The Black Mage of Phantasm
Summary: Sometimes life puts you on a path that you never once dreamed of going on. It could be a journey full of many wonders, but also many hardships. Samurai Jack knows this lesson all too well. So when he is transported to a strange new land, he is ready for whatever trials this path may lead him... And whatever new experiences he may learn from on the way.
1. The Beginning of Something Greater

**Authors Note: Here is my first attempt at a crossover, it may be a bit slow and incoherent at times but will be worth it and improve later on. So in the reviews tell me what you like and tell me what you don't** **like**.

 **Also Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack or Arrow. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Chapter I: The Beginning of Something Greater.**

The sun's rays shined on a vast grassland that seemed to go on for miles. There was not a single cloud in the sky as a light breeze crossed the land and gently blew on the tall grass. A lone figure walked along the fields, adjusting the kasa on his head so he could block the sunlight. With each step he took, it left subtle footprints in the fields and noises that would normally be too quiet for anyone to hear; however since he was the only one there they echoed through the field.

The man who was traveling this field name was Jack... Samurai Jack. And he was on a quest to get back to his land.

However, right now his mind was not on his quest or the threat of an imminent attack on his person. No, instead he was just basking in the warmth and tranquility that he rarely experienced as a small smiled graced his lips. Jack always enjoyed quiet, and peace over loud music and even louder city life. True, the cities themselves were a marvel as was its technology, but Jack did not care about this. Jack soul would always be most at ease in wide open areas with the only noise being the occasional hummingbird.

" _It's time like this that gives me hope that Aku's evil has not infected all of the future._ " He thought, and right now it felt like he was at home, which made his contentment rise as he even started to whistle a tune his mother had taught him.

Unfortunately, his peace of mind was about to come to an end.

In the blink of an eye, a something that looked akin to a piranha jumped out from the grass. The only difference was instead of scales it had black steel plating and bright red eyes that looked like diamonds. Its mouth opened wide as it was already preparing to bite the samurai with its razor-sharp mechanical teeth.

However, Jack did not even blink. He merely acted.

In a flash he unsheathed his sword and sliced the fish in half as its oil and bolts spilled all over the ground as it landed back in the grass, its form concealed from sight. Jack slowly brought his sword upright and brought it mere inches from his face as he knew that there was more to come. There was always something else trying to kill him.

He closed his eyes as he waited, the winds picking up in speed and blew harder on the grass. Just as about ten other metal piranhas jumped out of the grass all heading towards him.

Again Jack did not react at first. He waited until they all got closer, and then struck.

One machine tried to bite him in the torso, but Jack quickly raised his sword and sliced it straight in the middle of its face cutting it in half. Two more tried going for his gut, but Jack sliced one in its side and swung a vicious slice at the other hitting it in its gut. Three sought to attack him all at once, soaring towards his chest, but Jack sliced all three of the robotic fish at once with one side slash from his sword. The robots all went tumbling to the ground, the oil from their bodies staining the grass. The last four tried to attack him from above as each flew down at him at high speeds, but Jack waited until they got closer and then struck his sword.

Just as one was about to bite him, he sliced it in half, and then immediately slashed down at the face of the next one coming at him, cutting through the metal skin like it was paper. The final two he hit them both at the same time with one horizontal swipe that made the robots inner wiring become exposed as sparks started to fly everywhere. The robots all fell into the grass as they to were concealed in the tall grass.

Jack slowly brought it sword back into his sheath... but not before thrusting his sword backwards and skewering a robot that tried to jump him from behind. Oil dripped down from the mechanical beast as Jack gently shook the thing of his sword before sheathing it.

Jack could not help but wonder why everyday evil tried striking at him when they thought he was vulnerable. It just leads to more mindless destruction.

He let out an irritated sigh as he continued walking; however, something caught his attention, a tiny little cough that came from somewhere in the field. He turned his head from side to side until his eyes locked onto a small figure moving in the grass. Deciding that it wasn't a threat, since if it were it would have attacked him already, he moved forward to see what it was.

As he got closer, he could make out the figure more clearly. It seemed to be a small child. A boy, which made Jack confused as to why a boy would be out in the middle of nowhere. However when he saw all of the boy's features he knew something was horribly wrong.

For the boy was a small brown child whose clothes were covered in dirt and blood and they seemed to be on the verge of falling apart at any moment. The boy himself was severely injured as he cradled one arm dripping with blood with his other arm. His face had several cuts in it, even more blood dripping down the side of his head.

And when the boy collapsed Jack became _extremely_ worried.

Moving fast, Jack caught the boy with one hand by his back as he gingerly lowered him to the ground.

"Child, what has happened to you," Jack asked, as the boy slowly opened his eyes and started to wheeze.

"My... my village was... attacked." The boy said, before coughing violently and even spitting up blood which landed on Jack's robes. "By a demon.. who was as black as the darkest shadows... and could turn into many creatures." He said in between wheezes and Jack instantly knew who he was talking about.

"Aku," Jack said through clenched teeth. Had this demon actually attacked an innocent child and his home? His rage threatened to explode inside him as he clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood.

However, his thoughts were broken as the boy in his arms coughed again. "Please... the demon still attacks my home... I escaped... but my family... my family still fights." with strength Jack did not expect from such an injured boy, he grabbed Jacks robe tightly and lifted himself up so his face was inches away from Jacks as he pointed a shaky finger to the west. "Please ... Save... my... Home." And with one final feeble cough the boy's body went limp and fell to the floor.

Jack knew it was unlikely, but he was still hopeful as he checked for a pulse but was not at all shocked that the child did not have one. He let out a sigh as he closed the child's eyes. One so young, taken before his time.

And that only made his fury grow even more.

" _This is the last life you shall ever take Aku."_ Jack thought as cold determination set in him before he sprinted as fast as he could in the direction the boy pointed.

If he had stayed he would have seen the boy smile as his features started to pale... He also would have seen his skin turn pitch black as his mouth morphed into a demonic smile.

"Fool." The boy said as his eyes seemed to become surrounded by fire.

 ** _A Samurai's Journey._**

Sometime later Jack had found the village. But there was little left to call a village

The straw huts he assumed people lived in were little more than pieces of dust as most were crushed, utterly destroying them or others were set ablaze by black fires, little more than ash in the wind. Dozens of skeletons plagued the field as some of their heads and other bones were no broken, while others had dried blood all over them and even some held little skeletons in their arms which, to Jacks horror, seemed to be the bones of infants. The grass had turned to a dark gray and crumbled to dust beneath Jack's feet. All the leafs had fallen from the trees that surrounded the village and turned to ash while the trees themselves were dead as they looked like they may collapse at any time.

For a moment Jack felt sorrow consume him. Then the pain grew to anger and the anger coursed through his body as he punched the ground with such power that it left a small creator in it.

"I... I have failed." Jack said to himself as a remorseful frown crossed his face. "I am sorry little child." He continued just now realizing he did not even know the child's name. Though that matter was trivial right now, he had failed to defeat Aku again, and as a result, more innocent people have suffered. He had still not honored his promise to his home, to his family, to his father. He had still not saved even one of those people.

Were he not caught up in his own thoughts he probably would have heard or sensed the approaching black mass that moved on the ground. and he also would have know that the black mass had morphed into a large black tentacle and would have dodged it before it wrapped itself completely around Jack,

Unfortunately, Jack did not as he gave a cry of surprise as it finished wrapping itself around him.

"What-what sorcery is this," Jack said as he used all of his strength to try and break free but he could not escape.

"No sorcery samurai." A deep malicious voice Jack knew all to well said. In front of him, a stream of black liquid swirled in the air giving it the appearance of a black whirlpool before it took shape into the demon, Aku. "Only pure Evil, AHAHAHAHAHA." He gave his signature evil laugh as Jack Thrashed more violently at the tentacle holding him but once again to no avail.

"Aku," Jack said as he glared intensely at the monster in front of him.

"Yes, me. The shape-shifting master of all evil, conquer of worlds, Darkness incarnate, and other such titles that I am sure you are impressed by." He said as his lips moved into a feral smile. "And you samurai are finally at your end."

"There was never a boy was there." Jack narrowed his eyes at the demon. "This was all a trap to lure me out here so because you believed this location would distract me."

"That is right, young samurai," Aku replied. "I know you could not resist the "Waaa my village was destroyed and my parents are still fighting an evil monster" cry of a child," Aku said as he grinned at the anger that spread through the samurai's expression.

"Release me demon so that I may finally destroy you and rid the land of your plague!" Jack shouted, but Aku only laughed at the warrior's words.

"True the thought of fighting you did cross my mind, but then I thought NAH." He said giving a "no thanks" gesture with his hand. "You just stab me with that magic sword of yours. Which hurts, a lot."

Jack simply gave him a glare with anger filled eyes.

"So then I thought maybe I don't have to destroy you, perhaps I just have to send you somewhere far far away," Aku said, if possible his grin growing even more

"Do you mean to send me deeper into the future," Jack asked

"HA, you wish." Aku then rapidly bent down to the shorter man's height so that his face was inches from Jack's. "No, because if I did you simply come back again and again in a futile and very annoying attempt to vanquish me. No, instead I shall send you off not just to another time, not even another world, but to another dimension." When he saw Jack's eyes widen in horror, he let out a malevolent chuckle.

"Yes, that will be the ultimate nightmare for you wouldn't it samurai." Another chuckle. "To never succeed in your quest, to never avenge your ancestors and knowing that you failed them all and never get a chance for redemption." Aku then pulled out a black book from his pockets( Or from somewhere Jack did not know where. The demon didn't seem to have pockets.). "And all though it was tiring to learn the spell needed to do such a task, it shall be worth it to be finally rid of such a nuisance."Aku then laughed maniacally once more as he started to flip through the black books pages. "Now where was it exactly. Here? Nope. Recipe for little girls."

Jack once again tried his best to free himself but still he could not. He could move his arms, but he could not be free of this demons shackles. But he must! He could not fail all the people counting on him. He could not let his quest end here. He needed to free the future from this monster! If only he had his sword-!

His sword...

"Nope. A map that shall lead you to some hotel for monsters..."

As the insane tyrant kept rambling, Jack looked for his sword. His turned his head as far as he could and looked in every direction. After several moments of searching, he spotted it. It was right next to his feet. He had to act fast before the demon could find the spell. So he stretched his arm as far as he could, his fingers just inches away.

"I found- no wait, this is instructions on how to build a laboratory..."

Jack tried to grab the sword as he knew Aku would locate the spell soon. Sweat started dripping down his face as his fingers just now touched his sword.

"Ah, here it is," Aku said with a smile and Jack felt fear growing in him as the demon started chanting the ancient words. A pitch black energy soon surrounded the book as Jack knew he had to act fast. He could not fail the future, he could not fail the past, he needed to save everyone this demon has ever hurt. He prayed to his ancestors to give him strength. And he finally was able to grab his sword by the handle!

"Aaaand done." Aku said as he turned the book around to face Jack as his eyes widened. "So long samurai, it has not been fun. I hope you-.

"WAIT," Jack shouted, and Aku stopped talking before blinking and raising a curious eyebrow at the samurai.

"What?" Aku asked genuinely confused.

"...What's that sword in the middle of your book?"

"What sword in my-?" Jack knew he had to act now as Aku inspected the book. He aimed as best as he could and as fast as he could before pulling his arm back as far as he could. He chucked the sword with all his strength as it sliced through the air, hitting the book straight in the center. Aku's eyes widen in horror as the sword pierced through the ancient book and its pages.

"You-you fool, what have you-?! Aku never got to finish as the black energy that surrounded the book turned to dark blue as a beam of blue energy shot from the book straight into the sky as the book itself crumbled to dust. The sky blackened as it was covered in black clouds as lightning seemed to strike down from the heavens everywhere. The blue energy that had hit the sky had morphed from a beam to a spiraling vortex as it became faster before suddenly... it stopped. Nothing else seemed to happen.

"Well... that was anti-!" Aku never finished as a neon blue portal opened up a hundred feet from them as it started to suck up everything in front of it with the force of a hurricane! "O.K see ya." He quickly took the shape of a bat and attempted to fly away however he could not escape the immense force. At the same time, the appendage holding Jack evaporated into black spots the flew back to Aku. And now without anything holding him down Jack was sent flying backwards through the air straight towards the portal.

Jack quickly impaled his sword into the ground as deep as he could, which did slow him down, but he was still being pulled into the portal. His body was flailing violently against the severe winds, his impaled sword still moving towards the portal as Jack gripped his sword as tightly as his immense strength would allow. Unfortunately, one of the dead trees could not handle the fearsome winds and was lifted up from its roots and headed straight for the portal... And jack dead center in its path.

Jack could do nothing, except for looking on in shock as his eyes widened and the tree hit him,sending him straight into the portal.

 _ **A Samurai's Journey.**_

"So how did it go tonight Oliver," Felicity asked as Oliver entered through the door to his secret basement and walked down the stairs. "Did ya stick an arrow in anybody special."

"No, today was a quiet night." Oliver answered as he took off his hood and hanged his bow on the see-through glass container. "The only real crime I saw was a drug dealer, and I left him tied up to a street lamp. " A small smile crossed his face, and a touch of humor filled his eyes. "And I'm pretty sure getting shot with an arrow would make anybody technically special."

Felicity chuckled. "Technically I guess your right. By the way, Diggle wanted me to tell you that he couldn't go on patrol tomorrow cause he's got a hot da-." Felicity never finished because, at that moment, a huge earthquake swept through the building. The walls shook and the ceiling let out several groans as if the metal might fall under the powerful force. Oliver struggled to stay upright as he held onto his container to better balance himself.

"Felicity what's going on?!" Oliver shouted

"I don't know!?" She shouted back before turning back to her computer and typing a storm. "It feels like an earthquake and it sucks just as bad as an earthquake but I installed scanners to pick up early warning signs of any seismic activity after Malcolm's attack?!" She explained but never taking her eyes away from her screen as a plethora of data appeared on it. "So we should have know that- a 7.2 earthquake was coming, WHAT!?" She shouted as she immediately shot out of her chair and stood up, as best she could during an earthquake at least. "That is literally impossible the sensors in here should have easily picked up something that big?!" without warning Oliver suddenly leapt from his spot and tackled Felicity to the ground, just as a large chunk of concrete fell from the ceiling and crushed Felicity's chair.

They both slid on the floor on their sides until both stopped when they hit the salmon ladder, but Oliver took most of the damage as he hugged felicity tightly into his chest. They both stayed there for several more moments until the fierce thrashing stopped and the walls and ceilings stopped shaking.

Slowly both began to rise up as Oliver got to his feet first and offered a hand to Felicity.

"Are you alright." He asked

"Yeah I'm alright." She said as she took his hand and got up. "Thankfully your abs are rock hard." Upon realizing what she said, she felt her embarrassment grow as she quickly tried to amend what she said. "And when I say that I mean it in a matter of fact way and not any other way. And by any other way, I mean in a sexual type-."

"I know what you meant," Oliver said, cutting the genius woman's ramblings short. "Can you check to see what exactly happened." He asked

"Hold on for a moment." Felicity rushed to her computer and hoped over the hunk of concrete in her way. "Scanners show that the earthquake has passed though as to how a major earthquake happened without it setting off my alarms I do not know." Felicity then looked over her shoulder and saw Oliver had a questioning expression crossed his face. "What?"

"Why do you have sensors to detect earthquakes." He asked, putting a little emphasis on the word earthquake.

"Well like I said during all this mess I did it after Malcolm's attack so that in case someone tried another crazy scheme with an earthquake machine I could better detect where said machine is."

Oliver expression became slightly confused at her explanation.

"What you're the only guy who's allowed to be paranoid." She said as she raised her brow at the vigilante before looking back to her computer.

"Never mind, so what exactly did cause this, because, from the sound of it, this doesn't look very natural." Oliver looked over felicity's shoulder as she checked her readings.

"That's cause it isn't." She said. "See there have been absolutely no shifts in the tectonic plates, and there also would have been some smaller quake if this was the work of some earthquake machine. And also we weren't the only people hit, there were equally powerful earthquakes in Coast City, and Central City. But the weird part is that no one else felt or experienced anything like this."

Oliver felt a mixture of shock and worry start to rise inside him as he narrowed his eyes. If that were true that what caused this? Was it some new enemy. At first, he doubted it, but that thought seemed more likely by the second, so he still kept his suspicions in a corner of his mind. Right now, however, focus on one thing because he needed to assess the damage done.

"Do you have an estimate on how much damage was done," Oliver asked.

"Uhh, lets see." Felicity started typing again on her computer as she ran multiple programs. "Thankfully there wasn't a lot of damage for an earthquake this big, but there is still some significant damage here." A bright blue alarm with the words "Police scanner frequency" underneath it appeared on her screen. "The police are reporting several cases of people being trapped underneath destroyed buildings and multiple accountants of grand theft auto as well. So in addition to this being a terrible night, something tells me the traffic in the morning is gonna be even suckier."

Oliver let out a sigh before going to retrieve his bow. "Well this night just got more exciting," he said before putting his hood on. "Contact Diggle, tell him where the closest location of trapped people is. I'm gonna need some help tonight." Olive ran up the stairs and left Felicity downstairs.

"Welp, It's just me again all by myself except for my lovely computer. And I'm talking to myself again aren't I." She rambled. And as she sat there, she wondered what could cause such strange events; she felt worried because she really hoped it was another nut job who got his hands on an earthquake machine. But she was also... a little fearful of what might come, since whenever stuff like this happened, something bad always followed.

Well, whatever it was, Team Arrow would stop it... or whatever they were called would stop it.

 _ **A Samurai's Journey**_

Outside one of Starling City's abandoned warehouses, there was not a disturbance nearby except for the few screams of people panicking from the recent earthquake and for good reason. This district seemed fine since the only noise aside from the screams was the faint blowing of the wind.

Then the wind got stronger.

All of a sudden the wind became more ferocious as newspapers and garbage close by started to fly through the streets and the wind only got stronger. Soon the wind was moving at speeds as if there was a hurricane going on as some cars were even lifted off the ground for a moment. The wind then started to go towards the warehouse and it started to spiral around it, giving the wind the appearance of a thin tornado surrounding the building right before a beam of blue energy shot down from the sky and hit the ground right in front of the warehouse. And then the ground that was hit unleashed a tall portal that shot something out from inside it as it became clearer it was revealed to be Samurai Jack and he went straight through the air before falling on the hard concrete floor.

Jack slowly and shakily got up to his feet as he opened his eyes, his vision was blurry as he struggled to make out his surroundings. he tried walking but when he took a step his dizziness got the better of him as he collapsed onto one knee. He tried to remember what had happened. His memories were shaky, and the only thing that was clear was him going to a village...

And then he remembered everything. Aku's deception. The portal. Aku's words of him never honoring his family. Remembering what happened made him clench his fist in pure fury.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His rage coursed through every fiber of his being as he let out a ferocious shout the echoed through the empty street. He punched the street with all his strength as a small trail of blood leaked from his fist. He ignored the pain as he let is mind be consumed by his anger.

He could not believe that he had been so foolish! Now he will never be able to complete his quest! All because he had been tricked by a maniacal tyrant."

 _"Calm down, you must be calm."_ He reminded himself, knowing he couldn't let his anger distract him from more important matters. He could not let his frustration plague his mind. He knew he needed to act rationally if he wanted even a chance to get back to his world. He was aware of this, yet he could not stop the anger boiling within him as it threatened to burst. Pushing past the pain, he was able to get to his feet at least.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, looking around as his eyes locked onto a towering column of smooth steel and glass so clear one could see their reflection in. They were tall, some almost as tall as the constructions Jack saw in the future. Little lights danced all over the building as Jack wondered what exactly it was built for. As he eyes traveled up the building, he tilted his neck so he keep his balance and his eyes saw a sign at the very top of the building.

Jack squinted his eyes as he was then able to make out exactly what the sign said. _"Starling City, A city of stars"_

And although Jack had no idea what this land, this dimension held in store for him he knew one thing. This journey would be unlike any other he or his ancestors have ever experienced. However, he was sure he could handle it.

Jack looked around for his sword and found it in the middle of the street. He slowly walked towards it with his breath coming out heavier and with more difficulty than he expected. He must have been more injured than he thought, but he did not stop as he bent down and picked up his sword.

"I will get back to my world... And I will get back to the past." Jack said, his determination growing before he walked off to explore what this new land had to offer.

And what trials it would bring with it.

 _ **Chapter I: End**_

 ** _Authors note._** **So please review, This is the first Fanfic I've done. I want to see what my readers thought, If you have any suggestions on any ideas for chapters or plot lines, then please go ahead and tell me through the reviews.**

 **Also a couple of things I'm sure you guys have questions on. This is taking place mid season 2 or not. I don't know it may change. If you think there is a better time for this crossover to take place then please tell me.**

 **As for if Aku made it with Jack through the portal... Only time will tell.**

 **So this is The Black Mage Of Phantasm signing off. Read and review please.**


	2. Wandering Samurai

_**Chapter II: Wandering Samurai.**_

So far Jack had learned two things about this strange new land.

One was that this place was not as advanced as the future he came from. Though the tall towers that were located throughout the city were impressive and they were a statement of this world accomplishments and they were things in Jack's time that no one had ever experienced or dreamed of, not even himself. But when compared to the buildings of his world's future they were lacking in some of the state-of-the-art technology most had and there rather... unique designs. So hopefully he could better understand this world's culture than his own worlds.

The second thing he learned was that on any world the streets always hurt when you fall face first on them.

For the third time in the past several hours, Jack had collapsed onto the hard streets and now once again picked himself up. his injuries were more serious than he first thought. The first time he had collapsed he checked his body to see how much damage he had sustained and was a tad surprised to see how bruised his body was. The were several dark bruises all over his chest and other bruises were scattered about his body but they were not as severe as the ones on his chest. Also, his head throbbed with pain and he felt extremely dizzy to the point that he was almost seeing stars. Jack determined that he had a concussion, which is not that surprising considering he was just hit by a large tree hours ago.

And so Jack had been aimlessly wandering the streets, hoping to find something or somewhere where he could rest for a bit and then come up with a plan on what to do. If he could keep himself up long enough to find said place. However, his injuries kept growing worse and worse until Jack needed to stop walking as he leaned on a nearby wall with his back and slid down to the ground below.

He couldn't rest, though, not yet. He was in a new world, and if it were even half like his world, there would be danger at every corner. He needed to find some place safe before even thinking about sleep, no matter how tired he was.

Trying to get up from the floor, he found all of his strength gone as he could barley move a finger. His body was slowly shutting down as he tried to motivate himself to get back up. But not matter what his mind wanted his body to do, he still would not move. The exhaustion was taking over, as Jack felt his eyes start to close.

 _Perhaps it would be best if I were to rest for now."_ Jack thought as he struggled to keep his eye's open. His body couldn't take much more stress, and he knew that, so despite wanting to search through this city to find clues as to how to get home, he needed time to heal. Once he was rested and his injuries healed, he would continue his quest.

He had hoped this world would be kinder than his, he didn't want to have to fight anyone if that were possible. He had hoped that what Aku had said about never being able to return was just another of his lies. He had been through far too much and strived for so long that his journey couldn't end now.

No matter what, he would succeed in freeing his world and returning to the past. No obstacle would have block Jack from accomplishing his goal.

So with that thought, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, and his body was glad to finally get the sleep it craved. Though, perhaps going to sleep with a possible concussion was not his wisest decision.

 _ **A Samurai's Journey**_

Jack was not sure how long he was asleep but when he awoke the sun was setting and it was almost dark. So he assumed he had slept for almost an entire day. His injuries were feeling better but pain was still present in his body and the dizziness he was feeling was still just as bad as yesterday. Despite that, he still was able to go through the city and ask questions to anyone who would listen, and he made sure to phrase his words carefully. The last time he had asked someone if they knew how to travel back to the past they told him he was... crazy? Yes, they called him crazy he was sure of that. So he figured it would be best not to sound strange to others.

He also learned that the people here were more helpful when then the one's from his world. The people he asked were mostly homeless ones since Jack was traveling in a rather... distrustful neighborhood that seemed to be rather poor, but still they helped him and answered his questions as best they could and never once tried to attack him, which happened more than Jack liked to admit. The best answer he heard was that in a place called S.T.A.R Labs they were building something that could advance this world's own understanding of science. Jack had hoped that perhaps the machine could help him go home once his injuries were healed and he could travel properly.

And the last person he asked was middle-aged man with brown hair and when he looked at Jack and saw the bruises and cuts he asked if he needed a doctor. Jack was surprised that a stranger was worried for him, perhaps this world's people were nicer than people he met in the future, though Jack doubted that everyone was as caring as this man but he still liked to hope. So he respectfully declined his offer since he felt like his injuries were not as bad as they were yesterday.

As night came he traveled through the neighborhood for several more hours for somewhere to sleep his injuries started to howl in pain as they seemed to be getting worse with each step he took. He went down an alley and placed one of his arms against the wall to better support himself as he felt his dizziness increase to the point where his vision became clouded. He groaned slightly as he rubbed his fingers as he tried to clear his vision. However even though he could not see he could still hear, and he heard something that was all to familiar with. The sound of someone getting mugged.

"Pl-please don't do this." He heard a tired, pleading voice say. "I won't tell anyone what you did."

Shaking his head, Jack raised his head and was able to fully see what was going on. In front of him an old man with withered and dirty clothes being held against a wall by one arm with a gun to his head by a well built young man with an almost equally dirty leather jacket and pants.

"Yeah as much as I believe you." The young man said, sarcasm dripping through his voice. "I kinda DO need to do this." a frown full of anger crossed his face. "See when that psycho Malcolm blew up half of the glades, I lost my home, my job... my sister." his voice became more sorrowful before he glared at the old man and Jack could see his sorrow turn to rage. " So don't you tell me what the hell I don't have to do! I have had to do things I thought I would never freaking do just to survive!" The young man shouted, before pulling the safety of his gun. "So I'm gonna give you till the count of three to give me all your cash or else there is gonna be a lot of blood in this alley, and it ain't gonna be mine." He said menacingly as the old man had terror etched in his face as he tried his best to get out of the other mans grip.

Jack knew what he had to do. Dizziness be damned he wasn't going to let an innocent be killed right in front of him!

"1..."

"Please, I only have enough money for food I need to live." The old man begged. "It's not even that much."

Jack slowly walked forward trying his best to keep his balance as the young man glare intensified.

"2..."

"Please, I am begging you! I won't tell I swear to god, I'll move to another city even!

Jack collapsed onto one knee a few feet away from the two, who still did not notice him. His dizziness had gotten worse and he felt as if the pain in his head might explode his mind. But he could not fail! he needed to get up.

"3..."

"No please_!

 _"NO,"_ Jack shouted mentally. In a flash, he quickly sprang from the ground towards the two with his sword unsheathed and raised above his head. When he got close enough, Jack immediately sliced his sword down at the gun, cutting it half just before it could fire as it fell to the ground.

The two men looked on in a mix of shock and awe as a man had flown out of nowhere and had been fast enough to cut a gun in half with a sword.

The mugger reacted quickly and threw a right cross at the new person who had disrupted the two, knowing that in a city with "heroes" that when some wacko with a sword comes at you, you best act fast.

However, Jack was faster. He simply leaned his head back slightly as the punch went whizzing by his face, right before he delivered a fast, sharp elbow at the mugger right across his cheek that sent him crashing to the ground, knocking him unconsciousness.

"Wh-who are you." the old man asked as his eyes coursed with wonder as his back slid down the wall he was pressed against to rest from all the craziness happening right now.

"My name is Jack." He answered, before bending down and inspecting the old man. "Are you alright sir, did this man hurt you?"

"Yeah i-i'm all right." He stuttered slightly. Still trying to process exactly what was happening. And when he realized what had happened he smiled and jumped up to hug Jack which caught him by surprise and made him wince a little from the pain caused by his bruises. "You saved my life! Oh, thank you thank you so much. If you hadn't rescued me with your sword than I would just be a bloody mess."

"It is fine sir, no thanks are necessary," Jack said with a small smile.

The old man's eyes then widened in shock as he looked at his savior like he was crazy. "No thanks necesar- You saved my life! He said incredulously. "I owe you so much and I wish I could repay you but I- wait I can!" He shouted before he ran to the dumpster to his right and reached under it with his arm and pulled out what looked like a bag of clothes. "I can't give you any money, but I can give you this." the old man said before he stuck out the bag of clothes in front of jack.

"Oh no, sir I could not possibly accept gifts from a man who needs it more than I," Jack said as he gently shoved the bag of clothes back to the man.

"It's the least I could do. These clothes I got from a guy today who was just throw-in away some of his old clothes." He shoved the bag back to Jack. "Please take it."

"Sir I know you mean well but I do not do this for thanks, I simply do it to help innocents, and it would go against my honor if I were to receive something from someone I saved."

"Son, my mother used to say that when good things happen to you, you better be good to them or else they'll come back to kick ya in the but. So please accept this gift not from someone you saved but from someone who wants to be helpful to ya." He said with a small thankful smile on his face. "Besides, from the looks of it, you look like you could use them."

Jack looked down to see what he meant and saw that his clothes were torn apart. His white robes were ripped and exposed most of his chest and bruises. his pants were no better as most of it had also been torn and exposed part of his legs. Also, he realized that he had lost his hairpiece when he was not sure, and his long black hair was falling over his shoulders. He looked from the bag to the man, before looking from the bag to his clothes and back to the man.

Slowly he took the bag from the man's hand, and a smile crossed his face. "Thank you, sir. You are truly a good man." He said before bowing down to the old man. The man felt a tad awkward before he to bowed, albeit a little shakily.

"It's no problem,"

"Also, would you happen to know a good place to rest?" Jack asked, the pain in his body still growing. Since this man lived in this city, Jack hoped he could answer him.

"Yeah, actually I do. It ain't fancy but its better than sleeping on the streets." The old man said before pointing over some buildings towards something Jack could not see. It must have been a good distance away. "There's this old warehouse all the way at the edge of the Glades. It looks like it's in ruins, but the insides are still good, and you should be able to sleep there. I should know, I've used to sleep there from time to time." He said, and Jack smiled at the man before bowing.

"You have truly been a great help, good sir."

"I should be saying that to you," he said before walking out of the alley and the down the streets. "I owe you my life friend, and I will never forget that. It's good to know we got another Arrow in this city!" He shouted happily as he waved good-bye to Jack.

"Arrow?" Jack said as he raised a confused eyebrow. Was that a compliment? He never did quite understand the jargon that the people in the city spoke.

But right now he had more important matters to deal with. He needed to think about what how he would get back to his own world. This world was unlikely to have any technology to get him back home. He had no idea how long the journey would take to get to S.T.A.R Labs, and the longer he took the longer Aku would reek havoc on his world's future.

The thought of the demon made his anger rise in his chest, his eyes starting to brim with a hateful fire. He quickly calmed himself down, letting out a long breath as he pushed his thoughts away from the demon.

Aku's reckoning would come one day.

Perhaps there was some magic here that could help him get back home? It would take some time and traveling, but maybe he could find a mystical relic or something akin to that to help him on his journey. There had been so many in his world, he did not see why this one should be any different.

A sharp pain rang through his body as he clutched his sides. Oh yes, he was still injured.

He needed to rest for now. Perhaps find somewhere warm for the night. Or at least with a roof over his head. It would probably be best to follow the old man's directions as he had no other ideas at the time. He looked up at the stars, the constellations here were barely any different from the one's he had back home. That was good; he always liked looking up at the night whenever he was troubled and seeing the stars. It always helped ease his soul and be more positive about his issues.

So he continued to look up at the starry night, slung the bag of clothes as he wandered through the city once more.

 _ **A Samurai's Journey**_

Most nights for Oliver ranged from annoying to awful. When you constantly have to fight some of Starling City's craziest there is very rarely a good evening.

This night, in particular, was a god awful night.

After figuring who or what stole the centrifuge at Queen Consolidated Oliver had wished he had never found out. The man who stole it had enough strength to punch a hole in a truck and had done the same to Oliver last night and left him bruised and made him extremely fearful. Not for his well being, but for everyone else. He had experienced something like this before and the last time he had lost a good friend. If this man had what he thought Slade had then he needed to find who the hell made it before he could build an army of monsters. And make sure none of his friends would be hurt.

So that was why he was currently in an A.R.G.U.S disaster bunker trying stop this monster from making more. He needed to make sure that if he did have the Mirakuru in his blood, he needed to find out where he got before they could make more or die-.

A crate went flying and crashed into a wall just a few feet behind him as it shattered into a thousand pieces.

Trying...

Looking up he saw the man in the black mask up on a catwalk and immediately raised his bow and fired his arrow at him. Unfortunately, he ducked to the right and avoided it. Oliver loaded another arrow and fired at his head but the man ran to the right and dodged it as the arrow hit the wall behind him. The masked man jumped from the catwalk down to a shelf below, knocking over some of the supplies on it before leaping down to the floor below right in front of Oliver. He tired to punch the Arrow, but Oliver easily ducked underneath it before turning around and firing his bola arrow at the man which wrapped a bola around the man's neck and tied him to a metal pole.

"Who are you?" Arrow asked harshly.

"Merely a follower." The man responded.

"Of who!"

"My brother." the man answered

"Did he give you the Mirakuru. Did he inject you with it!" Arrow shouted.

"No. He saved me with it." The man broke the bolas tied to his neck and rushed towards Oliver, but Oliver Simpy loaded an arrow and shot him in the foot as the arrow pierced through his shoe and dug itself into the concrete and then pulled another arrow from his quiver and did the same thing to the other foot, stopping him in his tracks.

"AHHHHHH!" The man shouted not from pain but rage. He tried to punch the Arrow in the side of his face but Oliver simply leaned his head back and avoided it. The man tried another punch but Oliver ducked down and hit him hard with his bow against his chest as he got back up. He then punched him with a right cross to the face and then spun around and hit him in the again with his bow as hard as he could but none of his blows seemed to leave a dent in him.

 _"Look's like I'm gonna have to just hit harder."_ Oliver thought as he then started to deliver a multitude of punches, kicks, and harsh bow strikes in an organized and vicious manner but even then the masked man didn't even seem hurt at all, just growing annoyed at the Arrows futile attacks.

Arrow tried hitting him with his bow again but this time, the masked man blocked it with his forearm and then punched Arrow 's hand with the force of a bull. He let out a cry of pain as he clutched his hand and dropped his bow to the ground. The man in the black mask then bent down and went to pulling out the arrows holding him down and managed to pull one of the arrows out of his foot. However before he could pull the other one out, Oliver unleashed a fierce combo of jabs and crosses all to the face which disoriented the incredibly strong criminal slightly, before the Arrow landed a mean kick to the back of his opponents knee that caused his leg to buckle and made him fall to the floor. However, the man in the black mask took advantage of the fact he was closer to his feet and grabbed the arrow lodged in his other foot. In an instant, he pulled out the final arrow holding him down and just as Oliver was about to land another punch to the face, the man in the black mask grabbed his arm just before the Arrow's fist made contact. And with seemingly no difficulty at all, he then lifted the Arrow of the ground like he weighed nothing and then slammed him to the ground on his back. Hard.

"Gah!" Oliver shouted in pain as he spit out blood but the man in the mask was not done as he kicked the Arrow in the stomach hard enough that it sent him flying to the roof before he hit a vent and came crashing back down. The masked man finished off the hero by punching him in the stomach one last time as he was falling. The force of the blow sent him flying through the air before he crashed into a shelf as it was destroyed spilling its contents all over Arrow. The masked man then walked toward a nearby shelf and grabbed a large crate full of powerful sedatives with one arm and left the building. Brother Blood would be pleased.

Oliver tried to get up, but the pain coursing through him made him immediately regret it. He assumed that he had several broken bones if not fractured one's considering the strength of the other man. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around; the masked man was gone. Peachy. Now he lost the only source he had to help him find the Mirakuru. Maybe Felicity coul-.

All of sudden he was overwhelmed by a nauseous feeling and his body felt like it was on fire. Looking down at his leg he saw that he had been injected with two needles. What they were he had no idea, but the white hot pain told him that it was not good.

He hit his communicator to call for help, but he could not even form the words as his vision started to get blurry.

And the last thing he saw before all he could see was darkness, was a man with torn clothes looking at him with worry.

 ** _A Samurai's Journey_**

When Jack had been looking for the building the old man had told him about when he heard the sounds of battle coming from a nearby warehouse. He went to go see what was, despite his injuries as he pushed past the pain. No matter how injured, if someone wsa in trouble Jck would alwyas help them. And when he heard someone shout from pain and then stopped hearing anything after that he moved even faster.

And now here he was standing over a man wielding a bow who was covered in various supplies and a destroyed shelf. Jack immediately bent down and checked the strange man for a pulse which thankfully he had but it was very weak. He checked his eyes, and saw his pupils were dilating. Jack then saw then needles that were sticking into his legs.

 _"Poison."_ Jack thought. He pulled out the needles to inspect them to see how he could help. Unfortunately , the label was not in any language he had seen and seemed to be coded. He knew how to treat poisons but if he had no idea what kind of poison was effecting this man, he would have to properly examine this man and find the necessary tools to help heal him which would waste valuable time.

So he picked up the man with both his arms and put him over his shoulders as he let out a grunt of pain. and just as he was about to leave he felt something whizzing right by his face and the unmistakable sound of a gun being fired.

"Let. Him. Go." He heard a voice full of anger growl at him from behind. Slowly, Jack turned around as he saw a lean African-American in a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and a black t-shirt glaring at him as he held a gun to him

"Please I-." Jack started but never finished

"Now!" He shouted as his voice echoed through the empty house with almost as much fury the man had on his expression.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the man. A strange man threatening him when all he wanted to do was help the man on his shoulder. Said man heavily injured and there seemingly being no one else here. Jack had developed an idea as to who this man was.

"Drop him. Slowly." The other man said, as he pointed with his gun to the floor. Jack obliged as he slowly and carefully moved the man from his shoulder to the floor. He never took his eyes of the strange man as he did so.

"Good. Now slowly-!" He never finished as jack quickly took of one of his sandals and used his foot to chuck it straight at the man as it went through the air. The other man immediately adjusted his aim from Jack to the shoe and shot it as it went falling to the ground with most of the top blown off. Though Jack would miss his sandal and now needed to find a new one it had served its purpose. Not to hit the man, but to distract him.

The moment Jack saw that the gun was off him, he rushed the other man who saw Jack running at him as he tried to aim the gun back at Jack, but Jack was faster. He landed a solid punch to the other man's gut as the man spat out globs of spit as he dropped the gun. The man tried hitting Jack with a left hook, but Jack crouched low to the floor as the punched went over his head. Quick as a bullet, Jack got back up as he delivered a mean uppercut straight to the man's chin which sent his head flying back. He followed with a jab to the man's chest, followed by another jab, then a hard cross to the man's face and then a right elbow to his cheek all in a matter of seconds. The man let out several groans of pain as blood started leaking from his mouth.

Jack decided it was time to end this as he spun around and raised his leg before thrusting it straight at his stomach... which the man caught with both his hands.

Jacks eyes widened in shock as the man quickly pulled on Jacks leg which pulled in Jack as the man delivered a fierce kick straight in Jack's gut.

Jack was sent sliding to the floor before he quickly went into a back flip and went up a few feet in the air before landing and getting into his stance. the man also got into his own stance as he glared at Jack while he held his sides with one arm.

"To take such attacks, you must be well trained." Jack commented

"Yes I am. And I'm so good that I'm gonna kick your ass back to whatever pit you crawled out of." The man said as his glare intensified.

Jack knew that this man was deadly serious and also knew that he was a very capable fighter, and right now he didn't have time to fight this man when another desperately needed help. So, although it would leave a bad taste in his mouth for using it on an un-armed man, he slowly started to unsheathe his sword as the man's expression immediately became more cautious. That is until they both heard the sound of a gun's safety being pulled off as they both looked to see who caused it.

There with a shaky gun in her hand, the same one the man had dropped to the floor, was a blond woman with her hair in a pony tail and glasses covering light green eyes. she had on a dark blue trench coat and black jeans as she aimed the gun at Jack.

"Put down the sharp and pointy weapon and step away from Ol- The Arrow." She corrected herself, as Jack stared at her as he felt confusion grow inside him. Again with that name. He had heard it from the old man and now from this young woman. He assumed now that the man on the floor a few feet away from him was this Arrow but who exactly was he?

"Felicity I told you to stay outside!" The stage man shouted

"I did John but when I heard you fighting inside and saw you having some trouble with this guy I decided to come and help." She said, before glancing at the unconscious man on the floor. "Besides, Arrow need's help right now from whatever the hell this guy did to him."

Jack's eyes widened. They thought he did this? then that would mean... He was horribly mistaken and he needed to fix this right now.

"Please wait, I did not do this." Jack said, and that got expressions of dis-belief and doubt to cross the other two persons faces. "I know that is not what it seems, but I am being sincere. I only came in here just now because I thought someone was hurt. And my suspicions were proven correct it seems."

"Yeah I'm sure." The man, John if Jack heard right, said, Skepticism filling his voice, "why the hell should we trust you."

"You do not have to." Jack told both of them firmly. "All you have to do is help that man. He has been poisoned and he desperately needs medicine. I give you my word that I will not attack you or your friend."

"Felicity don't listen to this guy we can't trust him!" John shouted

Felicity was extremely conflicted. If the man in front of her was telling the truth and he wasn't the one who hurt Oliver than there was nothing to worry about and her and Diggle could help Oliver with no issues. However if this weird sword guy was lying and had beat Oliver than she and John would have to fight the guy who beat The Arrow. And she hoped if that's what it came down to she and Diggle would walk away... preferably with all their limbs.

The more she thought about all the possible scenarios, the more her fear and worry started to rise, not just for her own safety but for Oliver's and John's to as she struggled to find an answer.

"Please." Jacks tone was more gentle and his voice crackled with kindness. He took a small step forward as Felicity tightened the grip on her gun. "I said don't move!" she shouted

"You must trust me." Jack continued, his voice still calm. "I know I am but a stranger to you but that does not matter right now. The longer we fight, the more likely it is this man shall die." Uncertainty spread through Felicity's face at Jack's words. "I only wished to help and if you believe me or not is not the point. What matter's most right now is that I am a simple man wishing to help another so that his death does not cause pain to the ones he cares most about. Like you. So please." Jack said as he looked into Felicity's eyes with his own that were coursing with genuine empathy.

"... If... If you really mean what you say then move away from The Arrow." She stuttered slightly as Jack nodded his head as he slowly moved away from the man on the floor as Felicity followed his every move with her gun.

"Felicity you know what you're doing," John asked

"Not a clue." Felicity answered

Jack kept moving farther and farther away until Felicity decided he was a far enough away from Oliver. "O.K stop." She said and Jack quickly stopped moving as Felicity ran towards Oliver and immediately knelt down next to him as John made sure to watch Jack in case he tries something. she quickly started checking every inch of Oliver's body. "He was right, Arrow's been poisoned but I don't know with what I don't know." her features looked close to panicking before Jack spoke. "There were to needles stuck in his legs, I assume that is what poisoned him." He said as he pointed to the two needles on the floor as Felicity immediately raced towards the needles and picked them up

"These things are coded and the computer in here is busted. I don't know what to do." She said as she started pacing around the room and looked very anxious.

"Then we have no choice," John said, still staring at Jack as he pulled out a... cell phone? It looked like the same device he saw in the future but he was not sure if that was the correct name for the device. "I'm calling 911."

"What John don't!" Felicity shouted as she ran up to him and knocked the phone out of his hand.

"Felicty!" John cried out in shock

"Oliver would rather die than have his secret exposed!" She said

"Well that what's gonna happen if he doesn't get some help!" He shouted, staring right at Felicity's face. "We can't save him and-."

"I know." She admitted interrupting John before he could finish. "But Barry can." She added

John became confused. "Barry? how can-"

"He's a forensics scientist." she interrupted him again. "He deals with poisons and this kind of crap all the time."

Diggle still looked unsure. "Please, John. I need you to trust me." she practically begged her friend as she started at him with pleading eyes

"... Alright, will get Barry." John let out a sigh as Felicity smiled at him

"Is there anything I can do to help," Jack asked, and Felicity and John remembered that they weren't the only ones here.

"Now hold on," John said aggressively. "Felicity may trust you, but I don't, and if you think that we're letting you near Arrow then you've got another thing coming." He said he glared at the samurai.

"John we don't have time for this," Felicity said as she tugged on his arm. "Oliver needs our help."

"I know., Which is why we need to question this guy. We have no idea who he is, who he works for or even where he came-." At that moment sirens started blazing outside, and Felicity ran to pick up Oliver and placed his arm over her shoulder

"Crap it's the police, they must have got a complaint from the noise; we have to leave now!" She said as she moved towards Diggle.

"But what about this guy we still need-" as he turned around he eyes widened as he saw the man was no longer there. He turned his head in every direction until he saw the samurai on a catwalk before jumping in the air and crashing through the skylight above him.

"John we have to go now!" Felicity shouted already heading towards the back entrance with Oliver over her shoulder and ran as fast as she could.

John momentarily wondered how the hell a guy got to a catwalk that fast before he heard footsteps coming towards him. He ran off as he thought of how he was gonna explain all of this to Oliver.

 _ **A Samurai's Journey**_

 _"Ow."_ Jack thought he landed on the ground. Perhaps going through the glass wasn't the smartest idea while he was injured. Especially after getting into a fight with said injuries and then after escaping the building he leaped down from the roof and then jumped from wall to wall of two buildings right next to each other until he landed on the ground

It definitely wasn't one of his better ideas.

He felt bad about leaving that man and was tempted to go back and help. However, it seemed like those two had a plan. Besides, if one of them didn't trust him, he was sure to cause more trouble than help. That and he had no idea if they were still in the building and if they were not in there, he would have no idea as to where to look.

So, even though he felt, even more, pain than before. He felt like collapsing a thousand times, his body trying desperately not to give into the pain as he walked through the streets. He found the bag he had left and continued to the place the old man had told him about.

And then he could collapse and finally rest.

 _ **Chapter II: End**_

 **Here is the second chapter my faithful readers. So Jack has met Team arrow for the very first time, and I think it went pretty well. So in case you didn't realize it, this chapter takes place in the season 2 episode " The Scientist." So this meeting will have an effect on the next chapter and hopefully, you will like the next chapter as much as you like this one. Again read and review, tell me what you liked and tell me what you didn't like and keep on hitting that favorite button and spread the word about this Fanfic. Also, I'm rather curious but please tell me in the reviews if you guys would like to see some of Jacks enemies and friends appear in the DC world.**

 **Edit: I deleted certain parts of this chapter because after re-reading it, I found myself dissatisfied with some of the details.**

 **This is the Black Mage of Phantasm signing off. Peace!**


	3. An Unexpected Quest

_**Chapter III: An Unexpected Quest**_

Oliver was not happy. No correction, he was angry.

Most of the time Oliver never truly got angry, whenever some psycho had gotten away from him or he couldn't figure out some other psycho's plan he would get frustrated and a _little_ bit mad but he was always able to calm himself down or someone else would help ease his bitterness. And after experiencing hell for 5 years very few things got him as pissed off as the things he experienced on the island. If he got truly angry he would get sloppy, and he couldn't afford to be sloppy when this city needed him. So yes he very rarely got angry.

But right now he was having trouble not screaming and putting the guy he was currently fighting in a coma.

"Holy SHIT!" He heard some scrawny kid in a brown coat and bandanna on his head and blue pants shout, who was probably terrified that the Arrow had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and kicked his friend in dead center in the face with both his legs. Though in reality Oliver had just Zip lined down from the building he was on to the streets below when he saw the kid and two others trying to steal some cars.

Which couldn't come at a better time, Oliver needed to take out his displeasure's on something. And these boy's had volunteered.

"I'll kill you!" Oliver turned around and saw a bulky man with the same outfit as the scrawny kid as he had a pipe raised above his head as he ran towards the Arrow. Oliver might have snorted at that futile attack if he wasn't so mad. The bulky man swung the pipe at his head but Oliver dodged it easily by ducking down to the ground and sweep kicked the man hard enough to knock him of his feet as he hit the floor. Oliver wasn't done with him yet as he immediately picked up the man by his jacket and slammed his head through a car window as hundreds of shards of glass hit the floor as blood leaked down all over the man's face before losing consciences.

Had this just been another night on patrol Oliver would have gone easier of these punks and would have been not as aggressive in this fight. But unfortunately for these men, fury coursed through the Arrow as he loaded one of his arrow's and shot it at into the scrawny kids arm as the kid had pulled out a pistol.

"AHHHHHH! YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" The kid shouted as trails of blood leaked from his arm. He fell to the floor in pain as he clutched his arm with his other arm just below the arrow. Oliver would have continued his assault if he did not here the sound of a gun being loaded. He quickly turned around to the left and saw the man he had knocked to the floor had gotten up, though his nose was clearly broken as blood trickled down it as he held a sub machine gun in his hand.

"Time to die bitch!" He shouted before he pressed his trigger as bullets came rocketing out of his gun. Oliver jumped over a nearby car and took cover behind it as the bullets hit the car. he leaned his back against the car as he looked over the car and saw the guys was reloading and he shakily tried to fit the magazine in it but kept failing to get it in right. Oliver knew now would be the perfect opportunity to just fire an arrow at the man and end the fight but he was still so angry and punching thugs helped ease his stress if only for a moment.

So even though he could have shot his arrow, he chose to instead get on top of the hood car and then jumped towards the man. The man's eyes widened as the Arrow came flying through the air and punched him right in the center of his face. The man sent to the ground as the arrow landed gracefully on the street.

The thug got up as fast as he could and tried to punch the arrow in the chest as he rose from the street, but Oliver Simpy twisted to the left to doge the punch and then grabbed the thug's arm. The arrow pulled hard on the man's arm and when he was close enough gave him a vicious headbutt right on the thug's already broken nose.

"GAAAAAH!" The thug shouted as even more blood started to flow from his nose as he clutched it with both hands taking several steps back.

Oliver immediately rushed forward and landed a right cross to the thug's face, and then another cross as his anger didn't decrease but instead threatened to consume him.

It had been two weeks...

"I WILL MURDER YOU!" the thug shouted he tried to elbow the Arrow, but Oliver ignored his outburst and calmly jumped back a few feet as the punch missed him. He then quickly ran back to the thug and kneed him hard in the gut as the man spat blood from the pain.

Two weeks of searching and finding nothing...

Oliver hit the thug across his face with his bow.

Two weeks of his irritation turning to rage...

the thug tried to punch the Arrow in the chest but Oliver bent his back backward so far that his body was inches away from the ground as the punch missed him completely.

Two weeks of integrating people who Oliver knew didn't know anything in the vain hopes of finding a lead on the Mirakuru.

Arrow immediately got back up and kicked the thug in his crotch as he shouted from pain.

Two weeks... of actually being...afraid. Not for his sake but for his family's safety because someone had seen him without the hood...

Arrow punched the thug in the chest. The thug barley keeping himself standing upright.

Two.

Arrow kicked the thug straight across his head as the criminal started spinning from the blow and he could see the thug was almost finished.

Goddamn.

He then put all of his strength and anger behind a deadly uppercut that hit the thug in his chin as he went off the ground and into the air from the power behind the blow as he landed on the streets with a loud thud a short distance from Arrow.

Weeks.

Arrow walked menacingly toward the unconscious thug prepared to do even more damage. He didn't care if he broke his own rule, he had killed before and right now all he could think about was murdering-.

"OLIVER STOP." A voice full of panic shouted.

And the Arrow stopped dead in his tracks as he heard Felicity voice over his communicator. He could almost see the worried expression on her face as he felt almost all his anger disappear.

He looked down at the thug and saw how badly he had really beaten him as blood was practically oozing out of the man. He then looked down towards his hands to see they were covered in blood. His disgust grew as a remorseful frown crossed his face. How could he almost kill someone because he was just mad. And for what, trying to rob a car, even before he agreed to stop killing he would never had murdered some punk for something so petty.

His anger started to rise again but this time, it was mostly directed at himself as he let out a bitter sigh.

"Oliver, are you O.k" He heard Felicity's voice ask.

"Yeah." He paused for a moment and wondered if he really was. "I'm fine." He eventually answered. "Call an ambulance, these guys are in pretty bad shape,more quiet," He said as turned his head to the scrawny kid he shot in the arm and saw him looking at Oliver in pure terror as the kid tried to scramble to his feet but could not from the pain of the arrow.

"O.k," Felicity said, quieter than Oliver was used to hearing. "Aren't you going to ask them if they've seen a guy in a skull mask or a hobo with a sword."

"No." Oliver said as he loaded a bow with a long cable attached to it before aiming at a tall building forty feet above him. He then fired his arrow as it connected to the very top of the building. "I doubt they know anything about them." He then activated the retracting mechanism on the cable and went flying through the air until he cut the cable when he was near the top of the building, back flipped in the air when he was a few feet above the top of the building and landed on the roof. There was a long pause between him and felicity and the only thing he heard was the wind blowing through night.

"...I know your upset Oliver-." Felicity said slowly.

" That's an understatement." Oliver interrupted, a bit more harshly then he intended.

"But we will find the nut in the skull mask, he can't keep hiding forever." Felicity continued ignoring Oliver's tone. "And when we do find him you can be the first one to put an arrow in him."

Oliver said nothing and just looked down at the city below. From up here it actually looked clean and hopeful, like it was supposed to be. It actually calmed him down even though he knew it wasn't as sparkling as the lights above. It still gave him some hope though for a better future.

On the other side of the comm link Felicity bit her lip and was hesitant as to whether or not she should ask her horribly bad timed question, After several moments she decided to ask. It wouldn't be the first time she put her foot in her mouth anyway.

"...And will find the guy who knows about your night life." Her voice was as quiet as a mouse and even though she couldn't see him she knew he flinched. She hit the bulls-eye. The incredibly touchy, emotional bulls-eye made of worry and paranoia.

"... Have there have been no mentions of Oliver Queen being the Arrow on the internet ." Oliver asked as his a mixture of worry and irritation spread through his expression.

"No and I've been having my systems monitoring them every hour of everyday." She said as she turned to look at said monitors currently running her advanced algorithm. "So far there have been no such post. Though if someone did post something like that some random person living in a basement would probably write "Fake" in all caps. And that person would probably be me." She joked with a small chuckle though she knew Oliver wasn't smiling.

"...And my family." He asked.

"John has been looking out for any stranger's walking anywhere near your house. And I have installed a high tech security system inside both your mansion and your sister's club." She answered, praying that her explanation helped ease the Arrow.

Oliver let out a long sigh as he started to get lost in thought. The fact that no one has said anything about his identity did make him feel less worried but at the same time, it made him nervous and confused. Why hadn't that man said anything about him? And if he had who did he tell? And the biggest question he had was why did that man try to save him? That man could have been playing with them or perhaps he even wanted to help. Oliver wasn't sure but he needed to find both this man and the other man in the skull mask right now. His thoughts made his frustrations grow as he clinched his fist. Damn it, how could he be so sloppy. Now his identity was compromised and he felt helpless.

He _Hated_ feeling like that... Like when he was first shipwrecked on the island.

"Look, Oliver, I promise you were not gonna let this guy hurt you or your family," Felicity said, her voice coursing with sincerity. "I know I can't really do much in terms of physically fighting him in a worst case scenario. But I'm still gonna do my damn best to stop him if he does. Cause there my family too. I care about them, not as much as you but enough to where I think of them like they are some of the most important people in the world." She paused for a second. "I hope you know that I mean what I say, Oliver."

Oliver took in each and everyone of her words. If it were anyone else who said that, he may have been suspicious if they meant that. But with Felicity whether it be her ramblings or her encouraging one of her friends he always knew she was being sincere and truly did just want someone to be happy. She was one of the rare women who Oliver trusted completely. And he would always be thankful for that.

"Thank you, Felicity, I appreciate that," Oliver said, and for the first time in weeks, his lips moved into a small smile.

"No problem Oliver, What are friends for." She answered

Speaking of friends...

"How's Barry." Oliver asked, and Felicity didn't answer right away. He knew even now she was worried about Barry Allen, he had to be blind not to see how much she cared for him. "Is he any better."

"Oh you know about as well as a guy who got hit by lightning than had dangerous chemicals splattered all over him and is now in a coma can be." She said as she chuckled nervously. "Though I really don't know since That has never happened to anyone, well except for me technically one time when I made a robot but it short circuited and then exploded knocking out all the power in the city. My mom was pissed and my hair was a mess for weeks." She rambled slightly.

Oliver chuckled slightly before speaking. "I'm sure Barry will be fine, He's getting the best help right now, If anyone can help him its S.T.A.R. Labs"

"Yeah your probably right." She said. "Thank you though for not strangling him to death when he found out." she added with a smile

With those words, Oliver couldn't help but remember when he first learned of the two people who had learned of his secret. When he first learned about the mysterious man with the sword.

 _Flashback, Arrow Cave Two Weeks Ago_

Barry was a bit overwhelmed.

O.k he was completely shocked to the core. Oliver Queen was the Arrow! It really seemed obvious now in hindsight but hey he was distracted by Felicity. No wait, not by Felicity by the case. He wasn't attracted to her. not that she isn't attractive but he didn't see her like-.

 _"Oh my god, your rambling inside your own mind Allen, you need to get a grip."_ He scolded himself. Right now he needed to focus on making sure the rat poison he gave Oliver to help get rid of the blood clots that were a result of the substance that was administered into his blood didn't end up killing him. Should he call him Oliver? Maybe he should call him Mister Queen or Arrow or something he didn't know, what do you call a guy who shoots people with arrows at night and is a playboy billionaire in the morning. Crap, he was rambling again. He seriously needed to stop that!

He went over to the flat white table in the center of the room that he, Felicity and John had put Oliver on. He had several bandages wrapped around him though most were wrapped around his chest. Barry checked to make sure the IV's connected to him were flowing correctly as he walked towards Oliver and removed some of his bandages on his face since they healed. Barry couldn't help but admire how even with poison flowing through him and several broken bones he still was able to survive. Oliver must be very strong and he was curious to see how strong-.

In an instant Oliver eyes shot opened and he immediately thrust his arm towards the neck of the first person he saw and gripped it tightly, which unfortunately was Barry. Something Oliver had over the years was that when you're poisoned, you attack the first thing you see since there is a good chance that's who poisoned you.

Barry tried to get Oliver's hand off him but if felt like he was being chocked by four different guys. At least he found out how strong the Arrow was, to bad he might die from chocking if he didn't do something fast! His hand scrambled to get something, anything to help him until they landed on a pair of surgical scissors. Feeling almost all of his air leave him used all of his remaining strength to stab Oliver in the arm as the vigilante screamed and blood leaked form his arm before he let go of Barry's neck as Barry started gasping for air placing his arm on one of the near by chairs to stay upright.

This probably wasn't the best first impression.

"Barry I heard screaming are you- oh my god Barry!" He heard a panic filled voice shout. Looking up he saw Felicity running down the stairs and then towards him as she bent down next to him and put his arm over her shoulder. "What the hell happened." She said

"I may or may not have stabbed Oliver with some scissors." He answered. "And right now I'm hoping he doesn't kick me out of the cave for it."

It was at this moment Felicity saw that Oliver was awake and currently had scissors in his arm. "Oliver!" She shouted as she ran towards him, however she accidentally pushed Barry off her shoulders and Barry, not expecting that, hit the cold floor face first.

"Ow." Barry said

"Oh my gosh Barry I'm sorry!" she ran back towards Barry and picked him and placed him on a chair. "Be back in a sec." She said as she went towards Oliver and pulled the scissors out of his arm.

"Oliver are you O.K?" She asked

"I'm fine." He said as he slowly brought himself up and got off the table. He then slowly stood up, though he did let out several grunts of pain. "What the hell is going on?"

"You were poisoned Oliver." All three people down stairs looked up and saw John as he ran down the stars towards Oliver and the rest of the group since he heard the commotion from up stairs. "You were poisoned and your blood was unnaturally clotting."

"Fortunately you keep rat poison down here." Barr said as he got up from the chair and was able to get his breathing back to normal. "it was able to thin out your blood so that you wouldn't stoke out. Also sorry I stabbed you but you did try to choke me."

"You tried to choke him?" John asked

Oliver said nothing except stare at Barry as Barry felt a little uneasy by the look he was getting. It was like Oliver was analyzing him down to his organs and wondering what the best way to kill him would be.

"This is the point of the life saving emergency where you thank the person who did the life saving." Felicity said as Oliver turned his head towards the genius.

"You told him who I am." Oliver said, as his expression became a touch angry as Felicity slowly nodded becoming slightly confused. "That's not your secret to tell Felicity. I decide who finds out my identity."

"We didn't exactly have time to get your vote what with you unconscious and dying." She explained

"What if he leaves here and decides to go the police." Oliver countered

"He wouldn't do that." She said

"I wouldn't do that." Barry chimed in and Oliver looked towards Barry as his frustration grew.

"I trust him." Felicty said, her face deadly serious

"I don't." Oliver said equally serious

"Well what are you gonna do, put an arrow in him."

"I am considering that." He said as he turned towards Barry

"Don't worry he's kidding!" Felicity tired to reassure her friend, though Barry doubted Oliver was joking as he took a small step backwards.

"How is this any different from when your mom shot you and you came to me." Felicity asked

"Your mother shot you." Barry said, his voice surprised as Oliver gave him a slight scowl before turning back to felicity

"or when Diggle was poisoned and you brought him here." Felicity said

"The difference is that I did my homework on both of you!" Oliver shouted. "I don't just tell people easily."

"Hey i'm not gonna tell anyone." Barry said, entering the conversation again. "And you don't have to thank me, but you should thank her instead of being kind of a jerk." He walked towards Oliver even though he was a little intimidated by his glare. "And besides out of the people who have learned your identity i'm the one you should worry the-." Barry bit his tongue and stopped talking as the room went dead quiet. Dammit, why could he never shut his big mouth.

"What." Oliver said as he pushed all other thoughts aside the moment he heard those words. "What do you mean "out of the people who have learned my identity." Oliver looked towards Felicity and John and saw they were both looking at the floor.

"Nothing, I ramble and most of the time it's just nonsense." Barry said nervously.

"This doesn't sound like nothing." Oliver said before looking around the room one more time and wondered what weren't they telling him. "What's happened last night after I was knocked out."

"... When we got there someone else was already there." John finally answered.

Oliver raised a confused brow. "Who?" He asked

"We don't know." Felicity said. "But what we do know or what we think we know is that..." Felicity trailed off as her expression became more hesitant, and Oliver could tell she was trying to decide what to say.

"Know what." Oliver said as Felicity let out a long sigh.

" He might know that Oliver Queen... Is the Arrow." Felicity said as Oliver's eye's widen and he felt his irritation turn to anger and it started to rise inside him.

"What." Oliver said as he clenched his fist. "What happened exactly. Tell me everything."

"When we got there I saw a guy with you over his shoulders and I figured that's who you were fighting." Diggle explained, though Oliver still looked angry. "So then me and him got into a fight and Oliver, his fist felt like they were made of rock." Diggle than pulled his shirt up and showed Oliver several deep bruises that scattered all over his chest. "I think this guy had Mirakuru in him, though he was way better trained than that guy in the black mask." Diggle could see the anger on Oliver's expression and he could tell Oliver was having a hard time not letting it out, John knew what it meant to Oliver having his secret out in the open meant. He knew that thing's would only get worse from here unless they find this guy.

"Though he did try to help you." Felicity said meekly as Oliver turned to look at her. "Which when you compare to all the other guys who you've met while you were in costume, he sound like a nice guy."

"Felicity this guy knows i'm the Arrow!" Oliver almost shouted as his voice filled with fury, not at Felicity but at this whole situation. " Even If he is a good guy it doesn't matter because right now there is someone out there who could expose my secret to the world and we don't even know his name!' Oliver felt like he was going to explode with rage. It was bad enough that Barry had found out but a complete stranger! This could ruin everything he worked for since he got home from the island.

"Well that isn't entirely true." Barry said as he walked towards one of Felicity's computer. "While you were comatose Felicity and John gave me this." He than pulled out an old wooden sandal that looked like it came from Feudal Japan. "And I was able to pull more than enough DNA to have an adequate sample and I ran it through her computers and it looks like it's almost done cross referencing the DNA to see who it belongs to."

"So you know who this guy was." Oliver said as he walked towards Barry and looked over his shoulder to the computer with anger still evident in his face.

"In about 3 more seconds aaaand done." Barry said smiling... only for that smile to instantly turn into a frown as the words "NO MATCHES" in big red letters appeared on the screen. "Um I may be wrong though. Or definitely wrong."

"What happened." Oliver asked.

"Well it looks like that either the systems malfunctioning or..."

"Or?" Oliver repeated.

"Or that this guy doesn't have a file." Barry continued as he turned his head to look at Oliver. "It could just mean that your guy doesn't have a file in the Starling City police data bank. Maybe he just lives out of town or something." He said trying to be optimistic.

"That's impossible." Felicity said as all eyes were now on her. "Not the he could live out of town part, the my computer doesn't have a file on him part." She walked over and started typing on her computer as Oliver and Barry watched intensely. "I've hacked into Coast city, Starling City ,Gotham, F.B.I even A.R.G.U.S DNA database." She listed, as Barry was both impressed and a little freaked out by all the places she hacked. "If there were a file my computers would have found out." She then looked to Barry. "Are you sure the sample was good."

Barry gave her a nod. "Yeah there was plenty of hairs, toe nails and sweat to form a good enough sample. Maybe the sandal could-."

He was interrupted by the sound of Oliver slamming his fist into the table actually leaving a dent in it. No one said anything as dead silence filled the room. If it was possible he looked even more angry as he placed both his arms on the table and let out a sharp exhale.

 _"Damn it!"_ Oliver thought furiously. the one lead they had was useless to them. He knew he needed to calm down, but with everything that had happened in the last day from him getting beat buy that guy in the mask to right now his anger had been boiling and now was exploding inside him. And now the last thing he was thinking about right now was trying to calm his rage.

"How long exactly have I been out." He asked breaking the silence.

"About 12 hours." Diggle answered.

"And has anyone said anything about my secret."

"Nope." This time, Felicity answered. "And I have been monitoring every possible part of the internet and hacked into multiple cameras all over the city. So far nothing but when this guy makes a move we will know."

"Good." Oliver said, at least there was one good thing in this god awful situation. Though it didn't help with his anger. Just as he was trying to figure out what to do next he heard his phone ringing. he moved towards the chair it was on and saw he had a text from his mother.

"Oliver who's texting you." Felicity asked.

"My mother." He said, his eyes still on the phone. "Something's wrong with Thea and she wants me to go back to the house." He than put his phone away into his pants as he slowly walked towards the stair trying his best not to grunt from his pain. "I have to go. You guys need to figure out where the man in the black mask is. He now has the sedatives and since he can now make more men like himself, that puts him at the top of our list." Oliver said as he walked up the steps to the bar above them. "So actually try and help me this time if you can." The three people down stairs did not miss how Oliver's voice was harsh and sharp and they saw him scowl as he left the secret base and closed the door behind him.

"Well... That sucked." Felicity said

"Yeah." Barry agreed. "I don't think this was best way to let him know what was going on." He than shared an apologetic look to his two friends. "I'm sorry I told him guys."

"Its not your fault." John said. "He had to know sooner or later and despite how mad he is it's better he learned now than later. That way he knows their is another threat and won't be taken by surprise." He explained

"Thanks, man," Barry said as he smiled slightly

"So how are we on finding out who were that super strong bad guy is," Felicity asked.

"Actually, I'm getting somewhere with that," Barry said. "See when that guy grabbed Oliver's neck he touched his skin. So I was able to absorb the residual oils from Oliver's skin which, when added to a gel based polymer might be able to recreate that guy's fingerprint."

"O.k than that's actually the first good thing I've heard all night," John said as he looked at Barry. "Maybe Oliver won't shoot an arrow at you." John joked

"Yeah... Was he kidding when he said that?" Barry asked as there was a long pause in the room and both Felicity and John felt very hesitant to answer.

"Yes." Felicity finally answered

"I don't like how you hesitated. Seriously should I start wearing Kevlar." Barry asked as fear grew on his expression.

"Maybe," Felicity said quickly before immediately going to work on her computers. "That is enough chit chat we got to get back to work." She said as Barry felt his fear almost triple in size.

He really hoped he wasn't gonna die. How was he gonna explain that to Iris? Though in all seriousness he knew he needed to figure out who the guy in the black mask was since he could hurt even more people. So with that thought in mind, he went back to analyzing the DNA and than just let the part of his brain that only thought about science take over.

He just wished he could help more.

 _Flashback End._

And ever since then neither he or his friends had found out anything on the man with the sword. They had heard rumors and sightings about a guy with a sword who apparently saved some people when Shrapnel almost blew up Sebastian Blood and his supporters at the Unity Rally by literally cutting a large falling pole in half with one swipe. Though they were skeptical if those people really saw that. Thankfully, they had already stopped The man in the black mask, but unfortunately, Oliver had yet to find where the person who injected him with the Mirakuru was hiding.

Though right now despite all this he felt better than he had in the past few weeks

"Did Barry ever get a chance to analyze that sandal we gave him ." Oliver asked

"No but I was able to get Cisco and Caitlin to look at it in S.T.A.R Labs." Felicity answered. "They said they should have some results back after running some test on it. Though it may take a while what with all the people mad at them for nearly blowing up a city."

"O.K than." He said, as he heard someone shouting in the distance. Oliver than reached into his quiver and pulled out another zip line arrow and aimed it at a building far below him. He fired and the arrow hit it's mark as the cable went taut since Oliver had already connected the cable to another arrow of his.

"I'm gonna have to talk to you later Felicity," Oliver said as he jumped off the building and grabbed the cable with his bow as he went riding down the line.

"That's fine I get it, you have to put an arrow in somebody right?" She asked but wasn't surprised when Oliver did not answer. She went back to work on her computer as she once again checked to see if there were any sightings of any guys with swords or guys with skull mask. Again, she wasn't surprised when nothing showed up.

She sighed. Seriously why isn't that the really crazy guys could hide like ninjas? Though if she was being honest right now, she was extremely worried. For Barry, for Oliver and basically everyone she knew. Cause right now there were possibly two men out somewhere that could hurt all her friends.

And until they found them, she doubted she would be getting any sleep tonight.

 ** _A Samurai's Journey_**

 ** _One Day Later_**

"No. Fucking. Way." A tall bald man with a black leather jacket and equally black jeans said. "There is no way that's true."

"It's true." A darker-skinned man with short hair and wearing the same outfit the other guy was replied.

"You're telling me that your brother."

"Yep."

"Got attacked."

"Yep."

"...By a green rhino?"

"Yep." The darker skinned man said

"That is the biggest pile of bull shit I have ever heard Jake." The other man replied. "How stupid do you think I am."

"Pretty stupid." Jake answered and smiled and the angry frown that crossed his friends face. "And how is it any less true than when you told me your cousin got mauled by some pink dog in the middle of Nowhere when he tried to rob some old couple."

"The difference is that dog's are actually real and everyone has seen them. Unlike GREEN RHINO'S." The bald man said

"Pretty sure I have never seen a _pink_ dog before. Not even that time I was high. Though the trip was still messed up. Like, extremely messed up." Jake countered. "Besides we live in a city where there's some guy in hood who shoots freakin arrows at people!" he almost shouted incredulously. "So why don't you believe me Billy."

"Because that guy in the hood is just some guy, and pink dogs are just dog's who had their fur dyed pink. Now unless some jackass actually took the time and effort to spray paint a rhino and get killed by it I just can't believe it." Billy said. "And I say whoever painted the rhino had to die because if he did spray paint a rhino, ain't no way that fucker's getting out alive."

Jake actually chuckled a little. "Look I'm telling you it's the truth, like how I told you last week my cousin got dropped off a building by some nut in a bat-suit when he tried to mug someone."

"... This hasn't been the best month for your family has it." Billy asked.

"No it has not." Jake answered

"Idiots shut up." a voice told them, Jake and Billy had turned towards the voice and saw Jason their leader, a lean man with messy short blond hair standing in front of them. "In case you guys forgot, we have a job to do and I for one don't want to wake up in the hospital with arrows to my chest. So please get the fuck back to your post." Jason ordered.

"Yeah yeah." Jake said as he rolled his eyes before getting up from the crate he and Billy had been siting on. Billy got up to but looked more scared than before. Probably because he was afraid of getting hit by either the Hood or Jason as he nervously looked around the room.

"Why do you even have so many guy's just for one deal anyway." Jake asked. Including themselves, there were about 10 men all armed with mostly hand guns while about four of them had ak-47's as they were positioned near every window and entrance there could be. The gang was currently in a slightly ruined warehouse that was hit during the earthquake. some of the roof was damaged, the light above them looked like they would fall as well as the few catwalks connected to the roof. Even the metal beams holding up the building looked a little loose but other wise the building was in relatively good shape.

"Because Jake this deal is with some very important people. The kind of people you don't want to mess with." Jake said as he glared at Jake slightly before turning his head towards a white van a few feet away. "You're sure that you got everything."

"Yeah boss." Billy answered. "We kidnapped people no one cared about or even knew existed. And we made sure no one saw us." Billy's expression became lost in thought as he place a finger on his chin. "Well except for that one guy but I don't think-"

"What." Jason said as he scowled at Billy and slowly walked towards him. "You told me there was absolutely nothing to worry about and now your telling me someone saw you." Jason said through clenched teeth as he was mere inches from Billy

Billy's eyes started to rise in fear as he took a step back. "No boss there is nothing to worry about! It's just that the last guy we kidnapped was apparently with some homeless guy and he well... kinda saw us kidnap the other guy." Jason's expression coursed with anger as Billy waved his hands in front of him. "Bu-but we were able to scare him off when we pointed are guns at him. He just glared at us and walked off before we drove back here."

"He was just some homeless dude." Jake said. "I doubt he's gonna give us much trouble." Just as he finished that sentence there was a loud crashing sound followed by the sound of something breaking. They all looked up and saw that one the lights above them had been smashed but they din't have time to wonder what did that before another light was broken. Then another, and another until the room was pitch black and everyone could no longer see. Their was only one light that illuminated one spot in the center of the room that no one was close to.

"You fucking idiots." Jason said as he pulled out two magnum pistols and aimed them everywhere trying to find even the slightest movement through the darkness. "I thought you were guarding this place!" He shouted

"We were!" One of the goons said. "The only place we didn't guard was the roof but the only way to get in here from there is through the skylight but that shit is reinforced with steel!"

"Well clearly it-!" Jason never finished as he heard the sound of flesh being cut. he turned towards the sound as saw on of his men gurgling blood before falling to the floor. He couldn't really see that well but it looked like the guy had a big slash mark on his back, like from a sword, as blood slowly leaked form his body.

"Holy shit Gary's dead!" He heard someone shout

"Literally no one cares!"

"Idiots be Quiet!" Jason shouted and it had the desired effect on his men. "It looks like the Hood came, so we all need to get our shit together and-"

"AHHHHHHH!" He heard someone shout. Jason snapped his neck towards that sound and saw someone get sliced viciously across their chest by a figure covered in shadows before the person he slashed fell to the ground. However their was someone standing right next to the now dead man and he screamed in pure terror as he started shooting everything and aiming wildly with his AK-47 trying to hit the shadow that immediately ran from him. Jason ducked down to the floor as bullets whizzed by his face. Jason saw one of his men get shot by the bullets and then saw him collapse to the floor with several holes in his body.

"Dumbass watch the friendly fire!" Jason shouted and the bullets did stop, Jason looked up from his position on the floor and saw the reason the man had stopped was because he had a sword penetrating his chest. The sword was pulled out of the mans chest as his body fell to the floor as Jason saw the figure again as it ran to the left.

"I see the bastard! Shoot were I'm shooting!" He shouted as he started firing rapidly at the shadow as it ran. soon all his men followed his action and were shooting at the shadow. He was sure they had it until the shadow jumped into the air and it disappeared into the darkness.

"Shit! Did anyone see where that bastard went." Jason asked

"No boss it's to fucking dark." one replied, as the remaining 6 men lifted their gun's and walked around the room trying to find where the man went.

"Shit, I thought the Hood didn't kill any more." Jake said as his expression started to build with panic as his eyes widened in fear. He kept looking in every direction for any movement in the darkness.

"Well clearly he changed his mind!" Jason heard someone shout and he could practically feel the terror in that guy's voice. Jason kept looking, his eyes scanning every inch of the room searching for the source of that sound until he saw something move right behind Billy as Billy tried shooting at the figure approaching him but whoever it was dodged the bullets with lightning quick reflexes before getting behind Billy and snapping Billy's neck in one quick motion as he fell to the ground.

"Oh Shit BILLY!" Jake shouted as he to saw what happened

"Shoot that fucker!" Jason shouted as he and all of his men fired at the shadow and this time as it ran Jason was sure he saw one of their bullets at least scratch the figure as it looked like there was blood leaking down it's face. However the thing masked by the darkness jumped towards a near by shelf and than kicked off the shelf with both his legs which sent him high into the air. Jason wasn't sure but it looked like the thing was back flipping mid air before landing on one of the catwalks above them.

"He's on the catwalk fire!" Jason shouted and all his men unleashed all their bullets towards the catwalk as the metal groaned from the stress of getting shot at before it finally could take no more and it fell from the roof to the floor with a loud thud.

"Did... did we get him." One of Jason's men asked. They all walked towards the fallen catwalk and saw... nothing. No body, no weapon not even a drop of blood.

"What the FUCK!" Jason shouted, feeling his rage consume every thought he had. "Where the fuck is this guy!"

A sickening slicing sound that made his blood run cold answered his question. Jason and his men turned around and saw another guy get slashed in his sides as there was now a large gash from his hips through his stomach before he collapsed to the floor. There was another guy right next to the dead thug as he started to panic and scrambled to reloaded his gun however he never finished as the mysterious shadow went towards him and swung what looked like to Jason a sword sideways across the guy's neck as his now decapitated head went rolling to the floor.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jason shouted as his rage was replace by pure terror that made every fiber of his being began to shake. "Shot it! Kill this fucker." He ordered and the three of them fired whatever as left in their guns as the shadow went running from them and escaped into the darkness of the large room.

Jason and his men kept looking trying to find him but whatever of whoever this guy was, he like a ninja. Jason knew he needed to act fast or else he would die fast. As he kept looking for any movement his eyes locked onto the one tiny spot that was illuminated by the one remaining light.

"Everyone get into the light!" Jason shouted as he ran towards it. The other two men followed quickly and just as they were a few feet away the man who was running alongside Jake was tackled to the ground into the darkness as he screamed. The man's form was consumed by the blackness and neither Jason or Jake could see him only hear his screams... until they were silenced.

Jason and Jake got into the light as they stood back to back. The spot they were on was small and the light was limited so if they took even one step they would no longer be covered by the light and would be in the darkness.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Jason heard Jake shout as Jason turned his head to look at Jake and saw he looked like he might collapsed from fright. "What the fuck are we gonna do!"

"Shut up first of all!" Jason said as harsh as he could, trying not to let his fear show. "The moment we see anything we shoot, if this fucker wants to get us he's gonna have to step into the light and when he does, he's dead!"

"Don't you get it we're already FUCKED." Jake shouted as madness and terror spread through his face. "We gonna die and the Hood's gonna hang are head's on his fucking mantle!"

"I said shut up!" Jason shouted as he glared at Jake, his eye's locked onto his. "First of all, I don't think this is the Hood. Whoever the fuck this guy is he uses a sword and last time I checked a sword isn't standard archer equipment. And second of all their is no way that fucker can get the drop on us without us seeing him. Right?"

Jake slowly nodded. "I guess."

"Than please stop talking and try to find this fucker." Jason said as he and Jake started to look again for movement. Jason was feeling more and more frustrated by the second as he couldn't see anything moving."

 _"Damn it!"_ Jason thought. _"O.K Jason calm down. This guy tries to attack you the light should let you see if he's near you and then you can kill him. Besides Jake's got my back so we're covered from all angles."_

As he kept searching, for how long he didn't know as the moments felt like hours, he started to feel his fear grow inside him as his pistols started to shake in his hand.

"Hey Jake you see anything." Jason asked, but he got no reply. "Jake I'm fucking talking to-" He turned around to look at Jake and was about to shout at him... Until he saw Jake was no longer their.

"Jake." Jason said quietly his neck snapping in every direction trying to find his man. "JAKE!" he shouted but the only response was his own echo.

Now Jason was terrified. His pistols were shaking as his eyes were wide with horror. He tried to crush that feeling but right now all he could think about was that he was gonna die.

"COME OUT YOU BASTARD." He shouted. "COME ON AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN."

Suddenly he heard something behind him. He immediately turned around and could make out something slowly walking in the darkness towards him. Were he not so terrified he might have though about shooting the figure right then and there but he could barley even keep his legs from shaking. As the figure came closer with each step, Jason gun's kept shaking more and more to the point were they might fall from his hands.

Jason was able to think straight for a solid second thought about only one thing. Survival. He raised his shaky guns and fired every single bullet in the chamber as he was screaming at the top of his lungs. However the thing walking towards Jason did not even blink as he quickly moved at speeds no human could possibly move and headed straight for the oncoming bullets. He moved to the side, ducked down, spun around, and even flipped into the air and was able to dodge every bullet that came at him.

Jason tried unloading more bullets but to his horror he was out. As the figure grew close to the light Jason could some what make out who was attacking him. The man looked like a tall lean yet muscular Asian and had long messy black hair that only mad him look more intimidating. He had a pitch black leather jacket that was rather dirty and looked a little old as well as a dark black long sleeve shirt that didn't look as bad as the Jacket. He had dark blue jeans that were almost as dirty and weathered as the Jacket. He also had a blue belt that held the sheathe to the sword he was holding in one hand. The man was completely engulfed in the light now and Jason saw the glare he was getting form the man as well as the anger filling his eye's. Their was a small trail of blood leaking down the side of his cheek as The man's sword shined under the light as he slowly raised it above his head.

As Jason looked at this man he only had one more second to examine him and all his anger before the mysterious swordsman swung his sword down to the top of Jason's head.

And all Jason saw was darkness

 _ **A Samurai's Journey.**_

Jack looked at the now dead corpse and let out a long sigh. He slowly bent down towards the man and closed his eye's as blood ran down the top of his forehead fro the fatal wound Jack gave him.

Jack despised killing. No, he _hated_ killing. No man should ever be able to take another's life. He always cherished the life of others and for the life's of those he cared about he formed unbreakable friendships with them that always gave him strength. Life was precious. And if one loved all kinds of life they would find themselves being at peace and they could even get power unlike any they felt before from the bonds of others they loved.

But Jack had learned a long time ago from his masters that in order to protect life, one must make sure that evil can never harm it ever again. And theses men were evil to the core.

Jack walked towards the van before opening it and looked inside and saw something that made him feel disgusted. In the van were men and women of all ages tied and bound by ropes and had tape on their mouths. They were arranged together like cattle about to get slaughtered

And when they saw Jack they all freaked out and were screaming through the tape as they tried to get as far into the van as possible to get away from Jack.

"No, please I am not here to harm you." Jack said and that got their attention as they stopped screaming. Jack placed his sword on the ground and slowly entered into the van hoping he wouldn't scare anyone. "Please I only wish to help you escape from here. If you will let me." He said, sincerity spread through his voice as he looked at all the victims with eye's full of compassion.

The kidnapped victims saw that this stranger was honest and eagerly nodded their heads as Jack smiled and united them all.

Soon as all the victims had been untied they all ran out of the van as quickly as possible and got out of the building but not before thanking Jack, except for one. A sixteen year old boy who had dirty clothes and just stayed outside the van as Jack exited it.

"Is there a problem child?" Jack asked.

"Yeah their is." The kid said. "First I am really glad you got me out of there so thank you." He suddenly hugged jack and Jack was surprised by this but as quick as it came it was over. The teenager's expression became worried as he stared at Jack. "But we weren't the only ones kidnapped."

"What." Jack said as his eye's widened. "What do you mean."

"When they kidnapped me I heard them talking about how they got another batch of people for more experiments." The blond explained. "They said it was for some guy who wanted people no one would miss so that's probably why the kidnapped so many orphans and homeless people. "

"Do you know were the others are being held." Jack asked as he felt his anger grow inside him.

"No i'm sorry but they didn't say. All I know is that someone has been kidnapping people for the past couple of weeks now. Please I know it's not your responsibility but please could you save them. Some of those people were my friends." He begged as pleading eyes stared at Jack.

"Child, the moment someone hurt an innocent it became my responsibility." Jack said seriously. "I will do my best to find them." Jack then smiled at the kid.

"Thank you. For everything. I better get out of here." And with that the teen ran out of the building and through the front doors. jack soon followed his example but chooses to leave through the back entrance.

An hour later he was wandering through the street back to his temporary home. The building Austin had told him about had collapsed but luckily no one was hurt so Jack had to find somewhere else to sleep. He had decided to set up a little bed made of cardboard's in a parking garage. And for the past two weeks that was were he slept.

Originally he did not plan on staying in this city for long. However when he heard that the particle accelerator had unfortunately not worked out and had even hurt many people. He felt bad about those who were injured but he was faced with a problem. what should he do now since his best chance to get home was destroyed? He had decided to stay in this city and gather as much information as he could before venturing into this new world.

And he had learned a lot. He had learned that The Hood was apparently a masked guardian to this city and helped many innocents whenever they were in trouble. Jack could respect that and this man seemed to be one of honor and justice, having only noble causes for himself and his people.

Jack actually wanted to meet this person. But he doubted he would since he heard this man could vanish into the night.

He had also learned that when you carry a sword in public its best to conceal it since he learned this town had very strict police and figured if he were to carry a weapon in public he may attract unwanted attention. So although he did not like his new robes he was thankful they helped him blend in and conceal his sword.

So as he walked into the parking lot back to his spot he let out a yawn as he went up the different levels. When he got to his level he entered a hallway and made his way towards his makeshift bed. Preparing to rest.

So that was why he was not prepared for a woman yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Roy stop it!" He heard a voice yell. His eye's widened as he immediately ran down the hall to where he thought the voice was coming from.

"Roy PLEASE. Its me Sin. You have to calm- AHHHHH!" When he heard another scream he only quickened his pace as he ran as fast as he could until he reached the end of the hall and saw what was going on.

In front of him was a kid who looked no older than sixteen wearing a red hoodie getting soaked with sprinkler water above him as he stood over an unconscious girl who had a nasty bruise on the side of her head. Behind the man was another man who was severely beaten as blood was oozing in buckets from everywhere in his body.

And when Jack looked at the teenager he saw something that actually made him... Scared. The boy's eyes were made of pure fury as he looked like he was incarnate of rage. His fist was covered in blood but it was not his own as he was snarling ferociously and his body trembled in anger. And Jack saw that his face held no sympathy, no sorrow or grief. Just a rage that burned inside him that seemed to go on infinitely. A rage that could not be quenched

Suddenly, the boy stopped trembling as he slowly turned towards Jack and just glared at him.

Jack knew there was no talking out of this fight. He had seen that look of madness on many warriors he encountered. He slowly unsheathed his sword and held it inches away from his face and returned the boy's glare with his own fierce glare. The boy in the hoodie slowly walked towards Jack and with each step Jack could almost feel the hatred increase inside that boy as he got closer.

And Jack Knew that this would be one of his toughest challengers he had ever faced as he charged at the child, sword held to his sides as with each step he took the was a low splash of water due to sprinklers still going on. As the boy ran towards Jack he felt as if he was about to clash with a storm.

 ** _Chapter III: End_**

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry this chapter took so long to update but it was longer i have a life yada yada yada all those excuses. I just like to thank the people who have viewed and faved this story. It means a lot so thank you. so this chapter takes place during the end of the season 2 " Blind Spot". I know the timeline is a little screwy but who cares! Roy Harper Vs Samurai Jack! Once again if you have any suggestions to make this story more awesome please say so in the reviews.**

 **This is the Black Mage of Phantasm signing off. Peace!**


	4. Confrontation

_**Chapter IV: Confrontation.**_

Sebastian Blood walked up the stairs to the top floor, a black briefcase in hand. It was late at night and there was no one else in the building except for him and the man he was about to meet in his private office. And Sebastian knew that what he had to say would get his partner's attention. After all ,it wasn't every day that Sebastian asked him to come to his office in the dead of night.

So once he made it to the top floor he headed straight to his private office and moved quickly. It was best not to keep Slade Wilson waiting.

He turned and went through a hallway and took in the pictures hanging on the walls in their frames. Most were of him excepting awards for making the city a safer place but there were also some of him going to help sick or wounded children in hospitals. If he was a younger version of himself he would have laughed at the irony, but he wasn't the naive man he once was. He knew he had become a cruel man but also knew he was doing this for the right cause. To help make this city a better place. So no matter what, whatever cost or sacrifices it took he would do it if only for a glimpse of a better tomorrow.

He was no longer the man who once thought he could achieve his dream through peace, his eyes were opened to the truth even before he met Slade. Any action he did, no matter how malicious was understandable once everyone saw his dream come to life.

After all, to extinguish darkness, you must become the darkness .

He had entered his office and Slade was currently standing up, looking at the shelves of books while his back was turned toward Sebastian. Sebastian slowly closed the door behind him as he turned the lock making a small clicking sound the echoed through the nearly empty room.

Neither spoke, the silence only making the atmosphere of the room more dreadful. Sebastian simply stared at Slade's back and never uttered a single syllable. He never understood why Slade always did this whenever they met. He doubted it was for dramatic effect. But he never asked. it would be a pointless question.

"... Why did you call me?" Slade said, breaking the silence, though his back was still facing Sebastian. "Do you want another sword to your throat?"

Sebastian had to stop himself from grabbing his throat with his hand, remembering the feeling of Slade's blade inches away from ending his life. He couldn't display weakness in front of his boss.

His frown had become grimmer, he placed his briefcase on the large desk a few feet away from him. He opened the briefcase and took out a small folder. "There has been a... incident with one of our operations," Sebastian said, as his eye's continued watching Slade's every-move. To anyone else, Slade looked unreadable but to Sebastian, he could tell that Slade's irritation was slowly rising on the inside. Slade Wilson _hated_ the unexpected .

"... What kind of incident." Slade asked finally turning around to face Sebastian as he walked towards him. Sebastian answered his question by simply handing Slade the folder which he grabbed from Sebastian. "My followers were heading to a warehouse to meet a gang in order to acquire more... Test subjects for the Mirakuru transplant." Sebastian said as Slade opened the folder. "However when they arrived at the location all the gang members were dead." Inside the folder, there were multiple photos of corpses, some without heads, others with narrow stab wounds in their chest. However, there was one common factor among all the corpses.

They were all covered in slash wounds, and Slade could see the wounds were from an expert swordsman.

"This wasn't the Arrow," Slade said, his voice was cold and left no room for questions.

"I figured as much," Sebastian said before his expression grew in curiosity. "Though that does raise the question as to who this person is."

"It appears there is a new player in this game of ours," Slade said as he threw the folder onto the desk. "One that doesn't seem to belong to any side."

"How can you tell?" Sebastian asked, his eyes gaining a questioning look. "For all we know this could be some outside factor trying to stop us like A.R.G.U.S."

"If this was A.R.G.U.S, I would recognize their work, and I seriously doubt that anyone else has even a fraction of an idea as to what's happening in this city. Even the Arrow doesn't know about us yet." Slade's explained, each word he said was packed with confidence, and his expression told Sebastian that Slade was positive what he was saying was right. That his answer was the only one. "Whoever this man is, he has no allegiance to anyone. That makes him a threat." Slade's voice filled with anger as he walked towards Sebastian. "Make sure you find this man. And when you do make sure his corpse doesn't even look human." Slade's voice was barely above a whisper but it held enough venom in it to kill ten different men.

"Understood," Sebastian answered, nodding his head to his partner.

"I have enough vigilante's to kill." Slade walked towards the door and opened it, his voice deadly serious. "If this fool thinks he can stop us, if he even knows about us, then I want to make sure we crush every fiber of his being." And with that, Slade left the office as he closed the door behind him, leaving Sebastian standing alone in his office.

Sebastian let out a long sigh as he grabbed his folder and then examined the images again. Whoever did this was a threat, like Slade had said, but Sebastian was positive that this new player, as Slade had put it, would be nothing but a small thorn in their side.

Sebastian knew that wherever this person was he best enjoy every breath of air he inhales... For soon he would be just another stepping stone in rebuilding this city.

 _ **A Samurai's Journey**_

There was only one other sound amidst the water falling from the sprinklers above. The sound of two men fighting a vicious battle.

Jack rushed towards the man in the red hood and the man did the same. Jack's sword was held at his side with one hand as he ran towards his opponent. And the moment he was inches away from the man, he struck.

In an instant, Jack brought his sword above his head, before immediately slicing down at the man's head. However, the man did not even blink and dodged to the right as the sword hit nothing but the air. The man then threw a punch aimed at Jack's chest, but Jack twisted to the left and the punch missed him, the fist almost grazing Jack's chest as he turned.

Seeing that the boy had yet to pull back his arm, Jack saw an opening and quickly delivered a cross to the man's cheek. The man's eyes saw the punch coming and Jack had expected him to try and dodge but instead, he simply watched the punch come at him. The fist made contact with the man's cheek as the was a loud *SMASH* that echoed through the now raining parking lot.

When Jack saw what his punch did he was shocked. Jack was confused as to why the man did not dodge since Jack knew he had the speed to do so, but now he understood why as his eye's widened slightly.

The man's head did not even move an inch. Jack had put enough power into it that would knock out some of the bounty hunters back in his world, yet this red hooded man did not seem to feel anything. He simply stood there, with Jack's fist still on his face as the water kept hitting his hood from above. And Jack realized that this warrior was more powerful than he had thought

The man grabbed Jack's wrist with his hand quicker than Jack had expected. The man in the red hood was now squeezing Jack's fist and Jack felt an intense pain in his wrist as he clenched his teeth from the pain. The man then pulled on Jack's arm which sent Jack moving towards him as he threw another punch, this time at Jack's face. Jack, his focus brought back to the battle, brought his sword up to his face and used the broadside of it to block the man's fist as it made contact with his sword.

There was a loud *PING* when the man's punch hit the sword as jack was sent skidding backward from the powerful force. Jack kicked up trails of water as he skidded before coming to a halt when he hit a pillar, grunting in pain as he did. Several cracks now formed on the pillar from the impact as Jack shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness that ran through him.

The moment Jack stopped feeling dizzy, his eyes widened as he saw the red-hooded man charged at him with one arm raised above his head. Jack acted quickly and leaped to the side just as the man threw his punch. Jack went into a roll when he hit the floor to gain some distance from the man just as the red hooded warrior's fist hit the pillar. The moment it did a large chunk of the pillar went flying backward through the air before hitting the ground. The pillar was unable to keep itself upright and it quickly fell to the ground, making a huge splash as it did so.

Jack stopped rolling and got up and examined his opponent with fierce narrowed eyes, his hand clenching his sword tightly. This man was incredibly strong, stronger than Jack had first anticipated. Jack could also see that the warrior was also something else, something Jack had never encountered before. Just by looking into the man's eye's he could _feel_ a deep fiery hatred that was pulsating through every fiber of the man's being.

Though there was something... Strange about the man. Not just his anger, but there was something else that seemed odd to Jack. It was the way the boy never spoke, not even grunting, as they fought. And Jack sometimes noticed the warriors eyes twitch, his arm trembling uncontrollably, and him snarling like an animal.

It was like the boy in front of him wasn't a person. Just an angry beast

Jack did get any more time to dwell on his thought as the man came rushing towards him. He instantly got into his stance right as the boy tried to punch Jack in his chest but he simply ducked to the right. The boy immediately followed up with an uppercut to Jack's chin but Jack leaned his head back as far as he could and the red hooded warrior missed again. He tried one last time to hit Jack as he spun around and struck him in the face with an elbow. Just as the blow was inches away from Jack's face, he backflipped out of the way.

 _"I must end this. Now."_ Jack thought, his hands hitting the wet ground as he pushed off it and flipped again. It was time to go all out.

Jack landed a few feet away from the boy and the moment his feet touched the ground he raised his sword to his side. This time, Jack was not holding anything back. He was running as fast as he could and intending to slash at his opponent with all his strength. He swung his swords at his opponents chest, slicing through the air so fast that the warrior could not possibly block it in time.

And then something that completely shocked Jack's very spirit happened.

His sword made contact with the man, but it did not even scratch him.

Jack just stared at his sword as it laid on top of the red hooded man's chest, who was starting at the sword, wondering what Jack was doing. Jack's sword, the one that had saved his life countless times, the one that had cut through almost every futuristic metal in his world, the one that could vanquish any evil... Didn't even leave a scratch

Saying he was stunned would be an understatement.

 _"Ho-how is this possible?!"_ Jack thought. He never got another second to wonder as the red hooded warrior struck him dead center in his face with his fist.

Jack coughed up blood as he was sent careening through the air. He didn't stay in the air for long, though. He crashed onto the floor as he went skidding across the wet surface.

 _"Something is very wrong here."_ Jack stopped sliding, but he had to move quickly for the warrior was already above him with a raised fist.

Jack rolled to the left to dodge just as the boy brought down his fist. The sheer force of his punch created a small crater when it hit the floor as Jack kept rolling away from the warrior.

Deciding he was far enough away from the hooded warrior, jack stopped rolling. He then quickly got up as the warrior charged after him. Instead of choosing to fight him, Jack ran towards a nearby car before placing a hand on the hood and jumping over it. Jack's body disappeared from sight as he ducked behind the small automobile.

The furious man did the same, but when he jumped over the car instead of finding Jack... He found nothing. No samurai, no sword, nothing.

The warrior glared at the ground, if possible his features seemed even angrier. He looked like he was about to explode with pure fury as he stomped the ground hard with his foot before snarling like a beast.

Unbeknownst to him, Jack had rolled underneath the car. The reason why he was hiding was because he needed some time to think. He slowly moved his sword so that it was directly over his face and stared at it. Even under the car, he could see his face reflected on the words polished surface. He still could not believe what had just happened. His sword had never failed him. Ever. Yet somehow it did not leave even a scratch on his opponent.

 _"How could this be?"_ Jack thought. _"My sword can cut through metal, has defeated so many of Aku's demons, so why can't it injure this warrior?"_ Jack knew his sword could help him beat this boy. It had helped him through so many trials, so many enemies. It had defeated far darker creatures then this warrior, so what was wrong with it? It should be able to vanquish his evil opponent, that was it's purpose.

Then it hit him.

Jack's eyes slowly widened. _"If the sword can not cut this warrior."_ He thought, remembering the boy's eye's full of hatred. _"Then he must not be truly evil."_

At that moment the car Jack was hiding under flipped over as he heard an enraged scream. He turned his head and saw the boy, who looked even more mad, was about to throw another punch. Jack quickly got up and jumped backward into the air as the punch missed him and hit the concrete. Once again leaving another crater.

Jack flipped multiple times in the air before landing with a loud *SPLASH* as water was kicked up into the air.

Getting into his stance, Jack once again stared at the warrior in front of him. He looked straight into the man's eye's, seeing all the hatred and rage coursing through them. But Jack also saw something else as he looked through the storm of fury.

He saw the man was in... Pain. It was only for a second, but his eyes didn't look enraged and hateful at all. The warrior had sorrow swirling through his eye's and had pure misery spreading throughout his body. It was only for a second but Jack saw it all. He saw the warrior, not as an angry beast, but as a soul in need.

And it was Jack's duty to help anyone in need. Even if it meant him drawing his last breath, he would always be there to save everyone.

And Jack was going to save this warrior.

Jack slowly raised his sword and the in the red hood quickly went on guard. But instead of taking his usual stance, Jack slowly sheathed his sword back into its sheath. Jack could see the warrior was perplexed underneath his hood, though he was still full of fury, likely trying to figure out what Jack was planning.

Jack then placed his sword onto the ground. He moved both of his arms to his sides just before he closed his eyes.

Jack took a deep breath, before bringing both his palms together in front of him and simply stood there. Not moving an inch as more water fell from above and hit him.

The furious warrior glared at Jack, waiting to see what the samurai was going to do. He waited as the moments went by and the samurai still had his eyes closed.

The warrior felt even more rage rise inside him, feeling the samurai was not taking him seriously as he had waited long enough, the warrior charged at Jack and with each step the sounds of water splashing echoed through the empty car lot. He shouted as he ran and Jack still would not open his eyes.

When the red-hooded man was mere inches away from Jack, he lashed out with a punch aimed for Jack's face. The air snapping from the force as it looked like it would hit the time-displaced warrior.

And that was when Jack acted.

He twisted his body ever so slightly to the right at the last second as the punch missed him by a hairs width. Jack had moved so fast, to the warrior it seemed Jack had disappeared. In a second before the boy could act, Jack grabbed his arm with his hand, pivoted on his right foot, and threw him over his shoulder. The momentum from the boys own attack made it so when Jack threw him, he was sent flying through the air!

Jack saw the warrior's eyes widen right before he crashed into the side door of another car, leaving a large dent it the metal. Not giving the warrior a chance to recover, Jack ran towards him and jumped high into the air. The warrior in the red hood looked up just in time to see Jack slamming his feet into his face with all his weight behind him. This time, Jack was using much more strength than before. The warrior spat blood, just as Jack pushed himself off of the man and landed a few feet away. Right as he landed, he ran again towards the still downed warrior and struck him across the face with his fist. Jack then punched the warrior's face again with a hook, this time even harder than his last punch as his head whipped to the side and more blood came from his mouth.

Jack then landed blow after blow all across the livid warrior, not letting up in the slightest. The warrior had blood leaking down his clothes as more and more of Jack's punches hit him, and even though it seemed like he was winning Jack still felt a hint of worry growing inside him.

This was because the warrior's face became more and more angry with each blow.

Just as Jack was about to punch the warrior in his stomach, his hand caught Jack's fist. Jack didn't have time to react as the warrior pulled his hand forward. Jack was forcibly drawn towards the bloody boy as the warrior landed a vicious punch in Jack's solar plexus then sent the samurai sliding on the floor once more. Jack came to a stop when he crashed into a nearby pillar as he let out a grunt of pain and blood came out of his mouth.

Jack quickly recovered, but did not have time to rest as the door to the car the man was just on came flying towards him! Jack leaned back as far as he could, his body practically touching the floor as the car door just missed him. The door then crashed into another nearby parked car, completely wrecking its sides as the alarms went off.

However, the boy had was already on top of Jack! He looked down at Jack, an incredibly strong fist pulled back before throwing it towards the samurai. Jack shot his arms towards the floor behind him, the moment his hands hit the concrete his pushed off it. Jack was sent sliding in between the warriors legs just as his fist crashed down on the concrete he once was, once again another creator left from the warrior's power.

Jack stopped sliding before jumping, spinning in the air as he landed and got back into his stance and stared at the warrior. Jack saw that the man had blood now dripping down his hoodie, making it an even darker shade of red, as the rest slid down into the puddles of water below him. Mixing with the water and turning it red. Jack also noticed that the warrior was more enraged than he ever had been, practically foaming at the mouth as he glared with as much hatred as any human being could muster.

But Jack also saw his blows had left some damage. The man was breathing heavily, his body shaking not from anger but from exhaustion. Jack as not sure if it was from his hits or whatever was ailing the warrior was taking its toll on his body. Perhaps it was both, but Jack could tell the warrior was weakened. And he knew a little bit more and he would be able to help the warrior.

So with that thought in mind, Jack raised his hand and smirked at the man before giving him a "come here" motion with his hands.

The warrior saw this and shouted furiously before charging at Jack. Jack stood completely still, muscles tensing, eyes narrowing as the boy ran through the water falling from the roof. Jack knew this would be the end of their fight.

The warrior charged at Jack like a mad bull, pulling his arm back before throwing it towards the samurai when he was only a foot away. The punch was coming at high speeds at Jack, yet he did nothing, not even blink as the punch came even closer to his face. And just as the punch was about to connect, Jack struck.

He ducked underneath his punch, and in the next second delivered a fierce uppercut at swift speeds that hit the warrior right in his jaw. The force of the punch was so strong it sent the warriors neck snapping upwards as he coughed more blood. However ,the warrior was not done as he snarled right before launching another punch at Jack. Jack simply side stepped to the left to dodge, but the warrior threw another punch at Jack's stomach, and once again Jack stepped back and easily dodged the punch.

The warrior was beyond enraged as he sent another punch at Jack's face, but the samurai simply ducked underneath it and ran towards him. Before the man could pull his arm back Jack punched his armpit with the back of his fist. the warrior face contorted in pain but Jack was far from done. He lashed out with two more punches, both hit the warriors stomach and kidney before spinning and smashing a devastating kick to the side of the warrior's head. The man in the red hood looked furious but Jack could tell he was at the end of his line.

He threw a punch that hit the warrior right in his nose as blood spilled out of his nostrils. the warrior attempted one last attack and threw a vicious punch with all his strength left in it, but Jack caught the fist in his hand. His hand felt an intense amount of pain, but he ignored it as he hit the warrior's cheek with a sharp right hook. The man's head snapped to the side, his body racked with pain as he tried to stay standing. And then, Jack crouched low to the ground before quickly rising and hitting the warrior with a fierce uppercut to the chin that sent him flying into the air!

The man spiraled in the air before crashing down hard into the watery concrete below him. He stayed there, face up and did not move a muscle, and Jack knew that this fight was over.

He let loose a long sigh, wiping away the blood from his mouth. He shook his long, messy hair to try and get rid of all the water in it but since the sprinklers were still on it did little to help him. It was at times like this he missed his pony tail.

He slowly walked towards the defeated warrior, flinching slightly from pain. Though the warrior had only managed to strike a few blows on him, They still hurt Jack. He would probably have bruises tomorrow but he should be fine. The warrior was strong, but jack had dealt with worse opponents.

He stood over the warrior, staring down at his blood soaked face as the water from above slowly cleaned it off him. Now that he was no longer coursing with hatred, Jack could see that this man was very young. A young boy, in fact. Jack scolded himself mentally for attacking a child, but he knew that it was for the best, he didn't know of any other ways to help this young boy.

Though, he wondered what exactly happened to this warrior?

Jack bent down and picked up the warrior, placing him over his shoulder. He looked around and saw how damaged the lot was now. pillars were destroyed, cars were ruined, and there were craters everywhere.

Jack also saw the old man and the young girl the warrior attacked before he got here. The girl was mostly fine, she just had a large bruise on the side of her face. The old man, however, had blood leaking in large quantities from his body as his back leaned against the pillar. Jack was not sure if he would live or not. He needed to do something, but he did not want to risk causing the man more pain.

Jack would have helped them, but he heard footsteps coming. Not wanting to take any chances, Jack ran with the warrior over his shoulder's into the shadows of a pillar near a wall. He peaked his head over the side and saw two people in the same uniforms standing over the two injured bodies. Jack listened intensely to the two people, and could hear them talking about getting an ambulance to their location.

Jack knew what an ambulance was, and he slowly recognized what the people were. Police officers. Other guardians of the city. He was relived to know that the two injured people would get the help they needed.

Knowing that the two people were in good hands, Jack moved as quietly as he could away from the two officer and left went towards a nearby exit. He opened the door and went down the stairs, and exited the building.

 _ **A Samurai's Journey**_

Oliver walked out from his secret base , he still hated the name Arrow Cave and refused to call it that, and walked into the bar above. The smell of alcohol,and also a bit of vomit, hit his nostrils the moment he stepped into Verdant. He ignored this and walked towards the stairs before sitting down on them and getting lost in his thoughts.

His mind still was focused on one person, Laurel. And how she almost convinced him that Sebastian Blood, the kind, caring person who Oliver had just started to become friends with, was a criminal mastermind who wanted to hurt his city. He still had trouble figuring out why he believed her. She had little evidence to support her theory, yet still, he trusted her judgment completely.

To be fair Laurel did find the man in the skull mask, officer Daily, apparently he was the one who had been trying to reconstruct the Mirakuru formula. Even though he was dead, Oliver had doubts that he was the only one trying to recreate that horrible formula. The only thing he really learned tonight was that when it came to Laurel, she was his blind spot. He berated himself for doubting his friend, maybe he was letting his feelings cloud his judgment like Diggle said.

He sighed, this night was one of the more upsetting nights he had since he came back to his city. He wanted to take the win, enjoy the fact that he stopped Daily, but he couldn't. He had doubts that this was over, his years of experience told him that something worse was about to strike from the shadows.

He hoped was just being paranoid.

And as he sat on the stairs he heard the sound of the entrance doors opening. He looked up and saw his sister Thea, and saw her features growing in distress with each step she took towards Oliver.

"Thea what's wrong?" Oliver asked, concern evident in his voice.

Thea was quickly becoming more and more frantic, she tried to talk to her brother, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth and she constantly stuttered.

"Roy he-he, oh my god Ollie Roy put some guy in the hospital.," Thea said, her hands pulling on her long hair, finally able to tell Oliver as she saw Ollie's eyes widen.

"What!?" Oliver nearly shouted.

"Yeah he, Christ Ollie, he beat the crap out of some guy, and Sin somehow!"

"Are you sure?" Oliver said as he walked towards his sister.

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent fucking positive!" She shouted as Oliver took a step back, he rarely ever saw his sister so distraught. "She said Roy beat up some jackass, and her accidentally, though she refuses to tell me how! She then said she woke up in the hospital and the police were asking her questions on what happened! She told the police that it was just some group of thugs so they wouldn't be looking for Roy. But you know what the best part is? The doctors aren't sure if the guy he beat up is going to live!"

"Oh god," Oliver said quietly. He knew Roy was injected with the Mirakuru, but he never thought Roy would tun this violent. He seemed fine to him whenever they spoke, not at all like a hulking beast people who were exposed to the drug became. But If what Thea said was true... He may have another Slade on his hand, and whatever blood Roy's spills would be his fault.

And he also might have to... Deal with Roy the same way he dealt with Slade.

"Oh god Ollie, Roy's is in so much shit right now." Hearing his sisters voice full of sorrow and anxiety snapped Oliver out of his thoughts. He needed to focus on his sister because she needed someone to help her now. "I don't know what the hell's happening to him right now. Ollie, the guy in the hospital barley looked human. I can't even begin to think that Roy could do that to another person. He's been acting different lately, but I never thought he do something like this! I don't know whether to be pissed or worried, and I feel like my head is about to explode from-!

"Speedy, you need to calm down," Olive said, putting a hand on her shoulder, and stared at her with eyes full of compassion. "I know right now it seem's like Roy's done some horrible things, but you have to believe in him. I know Roy Harper, he's a good man and has a kind heart, if he didn't then I sure as hell wouldn't let you date him."

Oliver cracked a grin, but Thea still looked distressed as she stares at the floor, her features building up with uncertainty. Oliver's grin disappears as it is replaced with a frown.

"Thea, trust Roy. He would never do something like this on purpose, there has to be another explanation." He said, knowing full well what the answer was. He hated himself for withholding information his sister deserved to know, but he couldn't tell her. "I know right now things look bad, but once we find Roy I'm sure we'll be able to fix this."

"...How are we supposed to fix this, I have no idea where he is and neither does Sin." Thea said, still not looking at the floor and not at her brother.

"I think I can help," Oliver said, smiling at his sister.

"How? You're not the Arrow Ollie." Thea said.

"Maybe not, but I am a millionaire with a myriad of resources and a bodyguard who knows a thing or two about tracking down someone." He said, putting as much confidence into his voice as possible. "I promise I'll try my best to help you find Roy, and we'll figure out some way to fix this mess."

"You really mean that Ollie?" Thea asked, finally looking up at her brother and staring into his eyes.

"Of course Thea," Oliver said. Thea immediately wrapped her arms around her brother and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you, Ollie, I really need someone like you right now. Someone who I can rely on." Oliver felt Thea's grip tighten. "If I didn't have you, I might just snap," Thea said with a weak chuckle, as Oliver continued to embrace her. A part of him really despised himself, lying to his sister and giving her hope that might not even be real. He wasn't sure if when they found Roy, he would still be the same kid he was before. He wasn't even sure how he was gonna deal with him, and yet here he was telling his sister everything would be fine. Oliver hoped with every fiber of his being that Roy Harper was strong enough to resist the evils of the drug.

And if he didn't Oliver hoped he could find another option of stopping Roy, an option that didn't involve Roy being dead and Thea being heartbroken.

"You should go talk to Sin. Make sure she's told you everything she remembers before Roy knocked her out, even the littlest of things could help us." Oliver said, before breaking the hug as his sister looked up at his face. "I'll do everything I can to find Roy from here."

"Thank you, Ollie, for everything," Thea said, before turning around and running towards the door, towards Sin, Oliver assumed. Oliver kept smiling until his sister left the building. A deep frown crossed his face as he ran back downstairs, running down the steps to the main floor.

"Oliver, what wrong?" John asked, noticing that Oliver somehow looked even more stressed than before he went upstairs.

"We have to find Roy," Oliver said, going towards Felicity and her computer.

"Why? What happened?" Felicity asked.

"Roy put a man in the hospital, and he hurt Sin as well. I think he's starting to succumb to the Mirakuru."

"Oh god," Felicity said, eyes widening.

"I thought Roy didn't get enough of that stuff inside him, that's why he hasn't been destroying cars left and right," John said as he walked towards Oliver.

"So far he's been able to suppress it, but now it seems he's starting to lose himself and become just an angry hulk," Oliver said. "And now we have to find him immediately. He could harm a lot of people in his state right now."

"And, what exactly are we gonna do when we find him?" Felicity asked, looking at Oliver with a raised brow. "I mean we're gonna help him right? And not the help that involves shooting him up with arrows, right?

Oliver simply looked at the computer screen in front of him, not facing Felicity as she felt anxiety building inside her with each passing second. Roy was a good kid. she never really spoke to him, but she knew how much Oliver cared about him.

"Let's just find him, I don't know what I'm gonna do, Felicity," Oliver answered honestly. "If he seems like he can still be helped will help him, if not... Then I really hope we can come up with a good plan."

Felicity did not like the way Oliver phrased that. But still, she went to work on her computer, hacking into as many cameras she could, searching for Roy Harper. And that was really all she could do right now since neither she or Diggle had any real plan. Right now she could only hope that she could find Roy in time and that he wouldn't hurt anyone. Ans she also hoped they didn't have to hurt him.

'Cause that would _really_ suck.

 _ **A Samurai's Journey.**_

Roy's eyes slowly opened as he awoken. The first thing he noticed as his eyes adjusted was that he was in some kind of abandoned factory. There were corded metal pipes above him, that looked like they might fall apart at any second. He also saw that he was laying next to some complex machinery which was also just as decayed as the pipes. And the walls and ceiling around him had cracks everywhere and he saw chunks of the wall fall and hit the ground.

The second thing he noticed was that his body was roaring with pain.

The moment he sat up, red hot pain coursed through his body. He groaned as he held his sides, but that did little to relive his pain. The worst part was the seemingly endless throbbing in his head. He could not even remember how he got here, or why he was so injured. Roy had been in many fights, but he never been beaten so badly he didn't even remember it the next day.

He placed a hand on his temple and one hand on the ground. Feeling something soft, instead of the cold hard concrete he expected, he looked down and saw he had been resting on a blanket. He also saw that his arm was wrapped in bandages, as well as his chest and head. He slowly stood up, moving past the pain, and saw that his hoodie and shirt were neatly folded right next to where he slept.

"Where the hell am I?" Roy asked himself,

"I see you are awake."

Roy's eyes widened, as he whipped around to face the voice he just heard. Momentarily forgetting about his injuries, he clenched his teeth from the pain as he looked at the man in front of him. He was tall and had long hair, and he had a sword strapped to his side. Roy didn't know why, but for some reason, this man put him on the edge.

"How are your wounds?" The man asked politely. Though his face only showed kindness, Roy still felt uneasy.

"Where am I?" Roy said, his voice harsh and gruff. He pushed aside his pain, not wanting to look weak in front of this man.

"You're somewhere safe." The man said. "I took you here to recover, I believe this was a factory of sorts."

"How did I get so injured?" Roy asked, and he saw the man raise a confused brow at him.

"You do not remember?" The man asked, and Roy instantly became curious. What the hell happened to him?

"No, I don't. Why? What exactly did I do?" He asked.

"You were enraged, child, you had attacked two people before I arrived to stopped you." The man said, and Roy's eyes winded in shock.

"What!?" He shouted. "No, there's no way I-!?"

And before he could finish, his memories came flooding back to him, and he saw them play out inside his head in vivid clarity . He remembered asking Sin for help on figuring out what his new powers could do. He remembered them forming a plan to go after some piece of shit prostitute slasher to see how much he could control his abilities. And then he remembered savagely beating the crap out of the criminal, feeling pure anger course through him as it only grew. And then he saw Sin, begging him to stop, but he didn't even listen to her, just letting himself give in to the anger as he back handed her. And just like that, his vision became darkness, and he couldn't remember anything else.

"Oh god... What did I do?" Roy leaned against one of the machines and slowly fell to the ground, staring at the ground with eyes bundling with grief and fear every second. "Sin, the girl with black hair, do you know if she's- do you know if-." He couldn't even finish his sentence, afraid of what the answer might be.

"The girl was not badly hurt." The man said, knowing what Roy wanted to ask. "She was injured, but you did nothing that might threaten her life. The man on the other hand..." He trailed off, eye glancing to the floor in guilt before staring back at Roy. "I'm sorry, but he was heavily injured, I'm not sure if he will live. I wanted to help, but there was nothing I could do. I am sorry."

Roy continued staring at the floor, face growing more and more sorrowful. He was glad Sin would be okay, but he still had to deal with the man he may have just killed. He couldn't believe how angry he got, how quickly he lost control. Not only did he hurt Sin, he could have hurt so many other people due to his lack of control. He shouldn't have done this stupid test, all it told him was that he couldn't control his powers at all; and that he was pathetic guy who couldn't even stop himself from hurting his own friend.

Wait.

"How exactly did you bring me here?" Roy asked the man. "I was furious, how did you calm me down?"

"I defeated you in combat, which is why you are so wounded." The man said, not noticing the look of absolute shock on Roy's face before he bowed at him. "I apologize for that, I could not think of a better solution a the time."

Roy meanwhile, stared at the man with an open jaw. Roy knew that he could easily punch through solid concrete, literally rips doors off of people's cars, and could easily beat up about ten different men. So to hear he was beaten by some random guy was both shocking and amazing to him.

"You...You beat me in a fight?" Roy asked.

"Yes." the man said as if it wasn't a big deal. "Again, my apologies."

"...Who are you?" Roy asked.

"They call me Jack," The man now named Jack said. "Samurai Jack."

There is a slight pause before Roy speaks again as he takes in this new information. "Um, okay, nice to meet you, Jack. My name's Roy." Roy said as he stuck out his hand, which Jack took and shook it. Roy noticed that he could actually feel Jack's tight grip, which just confirmed to Roy that Jack was strong. "You must be really strong."

"I am, though you are rather powerful yourself child," Jack said as he smiled at Roy, Roy broke off the handshake as he went back to staring at the floor

"I wish I wasn't," Roy muttered, a frown crossed his face as Jack stared at him.

"I could tell that your power is something... Unnatural." Jack said, and Roy looked up at Jack, his features shocked, telling Jack he was right in his assumption. "What exactly happened to you child."

"Don't call me child," Roy said, he really hated it when adults called him stuff like "child" or "kid". He let out a long sigh. "And it's a long story, I doubt you believe me."

Jack sat down next to Roy. "Believe me, I have seen many things in my life, Roy. I have learned that there are some things that defy what you think is possible in life."

Roy paused to consider what he should say. At first, he thought against telling the stranger the truth, after all, he knew nothing about him. And if he told him, he wasn't sure if he would tell anyone else about his abilities.

But then he saw Jack's face. Roy had spent most of his life learning how to read peoples expressions so that he wouldn't ever be tricked or hurt by others, and there wasn't any trace of depict or manipulation on it. Instead, there was only care etched in his expression and a yearning to try and help him. If he did tell this man, maybe he could actually help him somehow. After all, he was able to defeat him.

"It happened to me a couple weeks ago," Roy began. "I was kidnapped by some people, I don't know who they were or why they did it, but I do know they injected me with something. Something that made me stronger, and also makes me become so angry." Jack listened to every word Roy was saying intensely, his eyes focused solely on Roy. "I've tried to suppress it, but all that does is make me even angrier. I thought I could control it, use it to beat up criminals, like that guy you saw, but I couldn't control myself. If you hadn't beaten me, I probably would have kept on rampaging and hurt anyone near me."

Roy looked at the ceiling as he let out another sigh. "I was an idiot, I thought I could be a hero, but all I did was prove I'm dangerous."

"In my eyes, you have something that every hero needs," Jack said. "Courage. You were willing to try and overcome an obstacle, without a hint of hesitation. Even though you know the risk, you still wanted to do something to help others."

"It doesn't really matter, though, I failed. I ended up doing more damage than good. The drug's too strong, I can't fight it." Roy said, a defeated look crossing his face. He slowly got up, wincing as he did so, and walked towards his clothes. "Thank you, really, I mean it, but I think it's best that I leave."

"And where do you plan on going?" Jack asked.

"Somewhere far away from here," Roy said, slowly putting his shirt over his head. "You saw what I did, the way I am now, their's barley any good left in me. Just anger." Truth be told he was still angry, and talking to the man who beat him in a fight was only making him angrier. He knew it was stupid, that he was just leaving with no real plan in mind, but if he turned into a rampaging beast just because he gets a little mad, he couldn't risk himself hurting others. He couldn't risk hurting Thea. "Their's barley any part of me that isn't always mad, and I'm getting worse."

"You can not just run away Roy," Jack said.

"Yeah well I don't have a lot of options!" Roy shouted, and he didn't know when, but he clenched his fist as it shook violently from barley contained rage. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, but he could not. "I can't control my anger if I stay I'm only gonna hurt the people I care about. "

"You are a good person Roy, I've seen the light inside of you. And you can use the light to vanquish the evil that plagues you." Jack said firmly.

"I can't! I don't know how to!" Roy shouted, zipping up his hoodie as he turned away and started to walk away from Jack.

"Then let me help you," Jack said, and Roy stopped walking. "I can help you conquer your darkness."

Roy turned around to face Jack and saw the determined expression on his face. "How?" He asked.

"I know what it is like to fight a powerful darkness," Jack said. "I know what it is like to seemingly be unable to ever win against a malicious power, and to let my anger consume me due to my failures. I know what it is like to turn into the very evil you're fighting."

Roy said nothing, listening to every word Jack said. From the sound of Jack's voice, it sounded like he was talking from experience. "I can train you to overcome your darkness. If you will let me, Roy. "

Roy wanted to believe him. Jack was being sincere and wanted to help him in any way he could. Roy wished he had the same amount of fate in himself as Jack did in him. Roy wished it was that easy, that by accepting help from this stranger, he would get better. But he doubted anyone could help him, since no one, even himself, knew exactly what happened to him. And right now, he needed to make sure he would be far away from any people. The anger inside him was coursing through his body, growing stronger each second, and it was turning him into a monster.

"I'm sorry, but unless you kill me, I can't take any chances," Roy said, and Jack said nothing for a moment. He closed his eyes and seemed to be deep in thought.

"If you wish to leave, I will not stop you, but know this Roy." Jack said as he opened his eyes. "never forget that the people who care about you, even those who are no longer in this world, shall give you strength in your darkest of moments."

Roy didn't fully understand his words, but he still nodded. He limped towards a set of nearby doors

"And one more thing," Jack said as Roy had reached the doors. "You should still be open to accepting help from others, they may even be able to help you better than I can."

"...I doubt they can." Roy said, as he pulled his hood over his head and left. Leaving Jack alone in the factory

 _ **Chapter IV: End**_

 **I'm back!**

 **First of all, let me just say, I know it's been a while since I updated and I like to say I'm sorry about that. Life, it's both wonderful and miserable at the same time. But thank you all my loyal fans who are still reading!**

 **Some of you may have questions as to why I did certain things in this chapter, but I assure you I have a plan. Or maybe I don't and am just winging it. Also, have you heard? Samurai Jack is coming back to Toonami! That's right, Jack is back and Genndy Tartakovsky returns as an executive producer. The new season will air sometime in 2016, and I'm so excited for it! And also, extremely worried. I really hope it's just as epic as before, and that Cartoon Network does not fuck this up.**

 **If any of you guys have a suggestion or idea, don't be afraid to ask in the reviews. And also tell me what you liked or didn't like about this chapter so that I can make the next one even better. Happy New Year everybody! This is The Black Mage of Phantasm signing off. Peace!**


	5. A Darkness Approaches

_**Chapter** **V: A Darkness Approaches**_

Nyssa would be lying to herself is she said tonight went exactly as planned.

She had already arranged for transportation to return home to Nanda Parbat, and was currently making her way through The Glades after confronting her former beloved and The Arrow. Jumping from roof to roof as silently as possible, as her mind replayed the events that caused her to return without Sarah. She had failed to convince her former lover to return to The League, to return to her, and she had somehow convinced Nyssa to release her from the grip of her father. Sarah was now free to live in the city however she pleased and never had to return to her life as an assassin. To never be with Nyssa ever again. Because she would choose her family and friends, over the woman who was closer to her than anyone else on the planet and who helped her through her darkest moments.

But still, Nyssa would have to admit that this night could have been far worse. It could have ended with her neck being snapped by The Arrow, the bruises she had gotten still stung, and she would have to get her other injuries treated when she returned. Thankfully, the same woman who had caused her so much trouble and anger was ironically the one to save her. Even after she kidnapped and threatened her family, Sarah still rescued her, which had to mean she still cared for her if only a little bit. She continued to run across the old roofs, the myriad of different emotions brewing within her festered, and she sighed. She had to wonder how one girl had such a grip on her heart.

As she was walking, she thought she had heard footsteps coming somewhere behind her. She swerved around, her fingers already reaching for her arrows as she drew her bow and aimed it. Only to realize, there was no one behind her, the only sounds she heard now was the wind blowing off the dust from the roofs. For several seconds she stood still, her bow still aimed at seemingly nothing and her hands gripping one of her arrows. Eventually, after several more moments, she relaxed and placed her bow over her shoulder, and continued to sprint across the roof. She was being paranoid, the results from fighting for so long. There was no way The Arrow or any of his allies would try to attack her, not after she released Sarah and was leaving the city. They wouldn't risk Ra's al ghoul sending his army of assassins to burn their city to the ground.

The thought of her father made her frown deepen. How exactly was she going to explain why she released one of the league's top assassins? She could already feel the glare her father would give her when she arrived back home. It was a look that could make grown soldiers tremble, and make others slice their throats before he even uttered a word.

And she was going to have to sit through that. Maybe she should just put an arrow in her head, it would be faster and less painful than whatever tirade her father had in store for her. Not that it would help much, for even in death, the master of The League could find new ways of making her-

There it was again. This time, there were no footsteps, no sounds, not even a breeze, but she knew something was behind her. It was the feeling of the hairs on her neck standing up, the sensation warning her that there was someone standing right behind her. The instincts she had gained from being trained as an assassin since she was born that told her to strike.

She turned around and drew her arrow so fast that most people wouldn't be able to follow her movements, and then fired. She had aimed at nothing, at least that's what her eyes told her, but she had seen so many things she had learned to not always trust her eyes. They can easily be deceived as any average person can be killed.

And as the arrow sliced through the air, something impossible happened.

For seemingly no reason, the arrow suddenly split in half, a loud chopping sound rang in the air.

Her father had taught her always to expect the unexpected, always to adapt to whatever situation she encountered, but this was something no amount of training could prepare her for. Normally Nyssa was someone who never allowed her emotions to show on her features, always keeping the same neutral expression on her face no matter who she was facing. Now, however, her eyes widened as the broken pieces of her arrow landed with a bounce on the ground.

Her body moving on its own, she drew another arrow from her quiver and fired with lightning speed, launching her arrow in the same direction as the one before it. Her arrow was not split in half this time, but it didn't seem to hit anything either. The deadly projectile continued to fly through the air until it impaled itself in the doors of an access stairwell.

The fact that her arrow missed meant one of two things. Either her mysterious opponent had decided to flee... Or had dodged and now was waiting for another chance to strike.

She instantly went on guard, muscles tensing as she drew another arrow and pulled back her bowstring. Her face was once again emotionless, but on the inside she was incredibly anxious, turning her head in every direction to see if she could catch even the tiniest glimpse of her enemy. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her grip tightening on her bow as she looked around the roof. She pushed all her senses to their absolute limit, listening for even the smallest of creaks as she prepared to fire her arrow at even the slightest hint of her enemy. There was an inkling of fear of facing someone who could camouflage himself building inside her chest, but she squashed that feeling into nothing. If her opponent thought he could get the drop on her, he would be sorely mistaken. She was the heir to the demon, the best assassin in the League and she would not be defeated again.

But even with all her training, even with her using all her skills she had gathered as an assassin, all her senses told her the same thing. She was alone on the rooftop, and there was nothing else here. They told her the only thing on the roof were the shadows, but she knew there was something else in the darkness.

In the next second, everything part of her body was screaming at her to move right now! Without even thinking, she leaped from her spot to the right, something slicing against her hip as she jumped.

The searing pain she suddenly felt made her bite her tongue to prevent herself from shouting. Blood flowed from her hip as she quickly landed back on her feet, drawing another arrow onto her bow and fired again. The arrow flew towards the spot she had stood on, but it only hit air as it went over the roof and out of view. Nyssa let out a curse, trying to ignore the pain coming from her side as she tried to find her enemy. Once again there was nothing else on the roof except her, but somehow her enemy was hiding from her when he shouldn't be able to. From what she had seen, or not seen in this case, her opponent could somehow make himself invisible. And not only that but when he did strike he was as silent as the night.

A quick glance to her wound and she saw that it was a deep gash on her side, the kind a person could only get from a sword. So not only was she fighting someone she can't see, she was fighting someone with a blade she couldn't see. Someone with the skills to wield with deadly efficiency.

But even against all these odds, she was still ready to fight.

She placed a hand on top of her wound before flicking said appendage. Tiny spots of blood propelled through the air, most hitting the dusty floor but several specks did not. Instead, they seemed to crash against something solid, the bits of her blood looking like they were floating in mid-air. The spots floated about ten feet away from her, and now that she had a target, she loaded an arrow onto her bow and fired. Her arrow cut through the air until it was sliced in half, but Nyssa wasn't finished yet. She loaded another arrow onto her bow and fired, and when that arrow left her bow she launched two more in a matter of seconds. Three deadly arrows hurled towards their invisible target, but at seemingly the same time, all three arrows were cut down. It happened in the blink of an eye, and just as Nyssa aimed another arrow at her foe, the blood spots that were stuck on the invisible warrior were wiped away into nothing.

Once again it appeared that Nyssa was alone on the old roof top, and once again the darkness surrounded her with its unbreakable grip on this night. The shadows were the only thing keeping her company as she fought for her life.

The only sound Nyssa heard was that of her own blood slowly and periodically dripping onto the floor. Nyssa thought about using this delay in combat to escape but knew if she tried to run she would have no idea where her enemy was or where he would strike from. So instead, she slowly walked backwards, her bow held out in front of her as her hawk-like eyes looked for even the slightest sign of movement. She ignored the burning pain in her hips as she reached a corner of the roof, behind her nothing but an alley and another building about fifteen feet away. With narrowed eyes she waited, knowing that she had positioned herself so that her invisible foe could only attack her in one direction-

The only thing she heard was the wind breaking apart as if something was moving through the air behind her, but that was more than enough of a warning. She immediately turned and fired her arrow upwards into the sky, and her arrow was immediately split down the middle.

And then Nyssa heard something land a few feet behind her with a soft thump. Just as she was about to turn and fire another arrow, her eyes widened as she stopped moving. Blood dripped from her lips as she let go her bow and it crashed onto the ground. Slowly, she looked down at her body and saw a large diagonal gash that ran from her left shoulder to her right hip. Blood was pouring out of the wound and leaked through her torn clothing as her entire body was suddenly lit with agonizing pain.

She collapsed onto her knees, trying not to vomit her own blood as the pain raging through her body only grew. More of her own blood was pooling onto the filth covered roof as her body was beginning to feel numb.

 _"Not... Possible..."_ Her mind trailed off as her vision started to fail her. Darkness was creeping at the corners of her eyes as she felt the deep slash on her chest grow worse. She had to get up now! Her opponent had gotten her, delivered an almost fatal wound to her, and the part that scared Nyssa was how. She would have heard her opponent climb down the roof and climb back up the building's walls behind her before jumping to attack her. The walls of every building in the Glades were old and decaying; she would have heard the bricks crumble beneath the warrior's feet if he had tried to climb any of the walls of any buildings near her. It didn't matter how quiet a person could be; she would have heard him if he had tried to climb any of the adjacent buildings.

Which meant her invisible foe had dropped down from the rooftop and landed on the road without a sound; and then jumped twenty feet to land on the building right behind her, right before jumping the huge gap between the two buildings to slice her back. All of this in under a minute.

Nothing alive could have done that, nothing could have jumped such great distances without damaging their body. No matter what gear or any training a person went through, nothing could be so fast and quiet. This.. Thing was something else entirely.

Her entire body was in agony, but still, she tried to stand up. Just as she pushed off the ground, something slammed into her gut with the force of ten men. Her body was sent careening backward against the hard floor as her quiver fell off her shoulders. Arrows littered the roof until she crashed against the ledge. She coughed up blood, as she struggled to breathe. She knew her ribs were broken, feeling her chest constrict with every bloody breath she took.

Her eyelids felt heavy; her entire body fell into a hazy dream like state. But even in her daze she knew her foe was now standing right above her, she didn't hear it and she still could not see it, but the way her neck hairs stood on edge told her that her camouflaged opponent was there., looking down at her as she continued to bleed. The thought infuriated her to her very core; her enemy was treating her like a bug one would squish and watch the last bits of life fade away as it continued to thrash and squirm. Even though her entire body was still in agonizing pain, even though she was loosing far to much blood, she wanted now more than ever to kill the thing in front of her for being so arrogant.

She refused to let her opponent win; she refused to accept this as her fate.

She felt something grab her wrist, it felt like a hand to Nyssa, but it also felt cold and metallic, and she was slowly lifted up from the floor. Whatever she was facing seemed to have no problems with lifting a human being with little effort. She knew she had to think of something to escape this thing's grasp, and that was when she noticed the arrows scattered everywhere on the roof. Just as the rest of her body was hoisted from the roof, she grabbed the sharpest arrow she could see, and with such speed and strength that it seemed like she was uninjured, stabbed it at whatever was grabbing her hand.

She expected blood to come out, not sparks. There was a horrible sound of metal being crushed screaming into the night. Her arrow looked like it was floating as more blue lights of fire came from her invisible foes wound.

The thing's hand let her wrist go as she landed in a crouch. Pushing past the pain, she stood up and pulled out the arrow stabbed at where she assumed the thing's chest was. More sparks flew out right before she jumped as high as she could before snapping her leg at where the sparks continued to flow. Her kick connected and it felt like she was hitting a brick wall, but she heard a loud thump as something crashed onto the floor. She landed in a squat, careful not to step over the ledge of the roof, letting out a painful groan as she shakily got up and lifted her head.

And then Nyssa finally saw the warrior she had been facing, no longer unseeable and finally visible. The thing's blood red eyes would forever take up haunt her mind.

And then it charged at her, no longer worrying about stealth and simply wanting to end this battle now. More sparks hit the ground as the thing dashed towards her, already halfway across the roof in a second. Nyssa clutched the arrow in her hand, now her only weapon, as she felt more of her blood drip onto the roof. She was to injure to try and dodge, and she couldn't jump down since she was too high up. So this was her last stand. If she didn't strike this thing down now, her death would be guaranteed. She was losing enough blood that would make most die, the gashes on her body only seeming to grow in pain, and she was so close to collapsing she felt like she would fall and go into a dreamless sleep at any moment. But she would still kill this monster here and now.

She was Nyssa al Ghul, and she would not die tonight!

Just as her red-eyed foe was a few feet away from her, she stabbed her arrow forward, intent on plunging it into this things face.

Only for it to disappear again. Not because it turned invisible, but because in an instant it moved so fast it blurred, and Nyssa's eyes could not follow such quick movements and only hit the air with her arrow. And not even a second later, a blade as black as the night pierced her chest.

She looked down, eyes wide with shock, at the sword cutting through her body, unable to move or feel anything as her entire body seemed to shut down. Slowly, the katana was pulled out of her chest, and not a moment later Nyssa fell backwards.

Right off the building.

The wind collided with her skin, rushing at her as she continued to fall before she finally hit the ground. There was a horrible squelching sound as her body landed in the alley. She could feel all of her bones shattering from the impact.

It didn't hurt nearly as much as she thought it would, there was only an emptiness inside her that continued to grow and would not stop. Her eyes were hollow, the light that used to surround her dark brown eyes was all but gone. Her world was slowly becoming nothing but darkness, barely able to see anything as her eyelids started to close forever.

A tiny fraction of her mind that was still functioning realized that she was going to die. She was going to die in an alley, like a rat. The thought would have made her livid if she wasn't coughing up blood. Of all the ways she had expected to die, being defeated by an invisible freak was at the bottom of her list. As she felt more of her own life slip away, she wasn't scared by her imminent demise. She had never feared death, she knew it would come to her someday, most likely sooner than others. The only regret she had was that she would never see Sarah again.

That and the bastard who did this wasn't also dead with her.

And just as her eyes were almost completely shut, and her vision all but gone, she saw someone strode towards her. it wasn't the thing that had beaten her, this was someone else. She could not make out any of the person's features amidst the darkness that swallowed her sight. The person looked down at her dying body and said two words. And to her, the voice sounded distorted yet smooth, dripping with malevolence and promising pain.

 _ **"You'll do."**_ And then the person lifted their hand over her body, and through the darkness, she saw something drip from his hand and splash into her wound. A moment later, She wasn't sure why, but for some reason, she felt... Powerful. Almost like she wasn't about to die.

And then darkness consumed her, and the last she remembered was a horrible, ear-piercing laugh.

 _ **A Samurai's Journey**_

 _ **(Two Weeks Later)**_

 _"You're sure about this?"_ Felicity asked over the radio. Oliver didn't need to see her face to tell she was incredibly nervous, and he couldn't blame her for feeling that way. Even for them, this mission was dangerous.

"I'm positive," Oliver replied, tapping a finger into his ear. "Everyone in position?"

The Arrow was standing at the edge of a rooftop in the Glades, looking down towards an old factory that loomed over several smaller apartments. Even at night, Oliver could see the corroded metal peeling off the walls and the holes that were littered across the building's skin. This factory had been abandoned since the earthquake had hit. The factory wasn't the only thing to be left behind, as most of the buildings and houses in this district had become unsafe, forcing everyone who either lived or worked here to leave.

It was the perfect place to hide if someone was looking to avoid attention.

" _I'm in near the back door to the factory Oliver,"_ Diggle said, and Oliver could hear him moving along the gravel pavement. _"Ready whenever you are, man."_

 _"And I'm on the roof, Ollie."_ Another voice called out, Sarah's voice. _"I don't see anything, but If this guy tries to escape, I'll be here to stop him."_ Oliver didn't need to see her to know she was already clutching her batons. _"Just give me the signal and I'll strike_ _."_

"Good." The Arrow said. "John, wait for my signal to break in. Sarah, back us up the moment you see an opening to take this guy down." And knowing what their target was capable of, even with all three of them fighting they might not win.

For the man they had been tracking had taken down Roy.

When Thea had first told him Roy had gone missing, the first thing he did was have Felicity check the city's cameras, and they had gotten a hit. They saw camera footage of Roy beating a man almost to death before knocking out Sin with one swing of his arm. And then they had seen the black haired man, who had been at the warehouse were Oliver was poisoned, approach Roy. They saw him fighting Roy to a standstill with his katana before they vanished from the camera's view. When they reappeared, the samurai had for some reason sheathed his sword and instead used his fist to fight Roy.

And then not only did they saw him make Roy bleed, they saw him overpower him and then defeat the Mirakuru infused teen. The man had barely gotten injured at all. He then picked up Roy and left the parking lot, and had somehow avoided being caught on any other cameras.

Everyone present could not believe what they just saw. They couldn't believe a seemingly average man was able to beat someone who could punch holes in trucks. Oliver was the most shocked, having seen the full damage a person could do with the Mirakuru in their system. So seeing someone easily beat Roy made Oliver put this stranger at the very top of his list. He was far more dangerous than anyone had first thought. Adding in the fact that this man took Roy, God knows where, and how he might know who the Arrow was made him a threat that had to be taken down immediately.

Ever since then, he had and his friends had been looking non-stop for the young teen. Unfortunately, The team had been busy dealing with other issues. From trained assassins who had a grudge against Sarah to a genius bank thief, the criminals of Starling City made it hard for Oliver and his team to have any time to figure out what had happened to Roy. It seemed the universe was hell bent on making their mission to find Roy as difficult as possible.

When they did have the time to search for Roy, they had come up with nothing, as if Roy had just vanished into thin air. Oliver, Sarah, and John had interrogated every criminal they had beaten, asking them if they had seen someone who might even partially resemble Roy or the man with the sword, but still nothing. Oliver had been afraid that even if they did find Roy, Roy would no longer be same the stubborn and hot headed boy he had first met. He was afraid the drug had turned Roy into someone else, someone not even remotely resembling the man he once was.

He was also afraid that the man who had taken him was plotting something sinister, and would use Roy for whatever he needed him for.

It had been a long two weeks of worry and paranoia, but it seemed like they had finally gotten a break. Felicity had found out where the man had been hiding thanks to a traffic camera. The footage was about two weeks old, but it showed the man carrying Roy and entering the old factory, right before the camera turned to black. A quick search on her computer later and she had found the address. Oliver didn't need to be told anything else as he knew what to do now.

And so within the hour his team had suited up, Oliver packing his more lethal arrows, each one now with reinforced tips that could pierce steel with some that had even stronger points, and was about to raid the factory.

"Everyone, be ready for anything," Oliver said, as he loaded a zip line arrow and fired it at the building. His aim was true and it perched right above a cracked window, a long, black cable now hanging in between his bow and the factory. "We have no idea how strong this man is, so be on guard for-"

Then he felt something, it was a familiar sensation he had experienced countless of times. A small chill going up his spine, the way his heart seemed to slow down if only for a second. They were such small and subtle signs that most men would not notice these warnings, but to Oliver, he knew what his body was trying to tell him.

He was being watched.

He whipped his head behind him, expecting someone about to attack him, but instead was only greeted with the familiar sights of a barren rooftop. A water tank and old ventilation units were the only things beside himself that occupied the apartment.

And this made him feel nervous.

"Felicity, do you see anyone near me?" Oliver tapped his earpiece, his eyes scanning the roof he was standing on and all the roofs surrounding him.

 _"No,"_ she answered almost immediately. _"Why?"_

"You're sure?" It could be just his nerves, it could be just his paranoia getting the better than him, but the sensation he had just felt made him question if he was truly alone right now. He knew what it was like to have someone watching you from a distance, to have a pair of eyes gaze holes into you. His hands were slowly moving towards his arrows as he waited for Felicity to respond.

 _"Yeah, nothing's on the camera,"_ Felicity sounded anxious, picking up on Oliver's sudden distress. _"Oliver, do you see someone?"_

And then the feeling was gone as quickly as it came. The hairs on his neck no longer stood, but he still searched the roof for a sign of... Something else being here.

 _"_ John, Sarah, do you see anything suspicious on your end?" He asked. His instincts were almost never wrong, and right now they were screaming at him that someone was nearby.

 _"There's nothing on my end,"_ John answered.

 _"I haven't seen anyone here,"_ Sarah said, _"Is something wrong?"_

Oliver looked at the factory, then look behind him one last time. "...No, It's nothing." If someone was really nearby, this person would have already tried to strike him. No one saw anything, and he would be lying to himself if he said the last few weeks hadn't been draining him. He had barely slept at all since Roy had been taken, so perhaps he might have been imagining things. But he had to be sure...

"There's nothing on any of your camera's, Felicity?" Oliver asked again, "Absolutely no signs of anyone moving or anything?"

 _"Yeah, I triple checked,"_ Oliver heard her typing on her keyboard. _"There's been no one coming out of the factory and no ones walked into the part of the Glades you're in. Nothing could have gotten by_ without _me seeing them."_ There was a pause. _"But if you think something's wrong, maybe we should cancel the mission?"_

"No," Oliver replied firmly, "We're still doing continuing the mission, this might be our only chance to get some answers." Whatever he had felt, Oliver had to put it aside right now for the task at hand. It wouldn't do him or his friends any favors if he let his paranoia delude him into believing there were threats when there weren't. "We're still doing the mission, does everyone understand?" There was a slight lull before everyone responded with a "Yes" at almost the exact same time.

"All right, then let's go," Oliver ran off the building, and as he fell activated the reeling mechanism on his bow. The cable connecting the bow and arrow on the wall retracted, and Oliver was sent swinging through the air in a low arc right up towards the window. He braced himself for the impact as his body shattered the glass into hundreds of pieces.

Now inside the factory, he landed on top of a scaffold that was located right under the now destroyed window. Not wasting any time, the Arrow quickly loaded an arrow into his bow and took his stance as he examined the room he had just broke into.

Just like the outside, the inside was just as deteriorated. The pipes were unhinged from the walls, the floors and ceiling had cracks and dust scattered everywhere. Large, bulky and square like machinery was distributed along the floor. It was so dark that Oliver had to take a moment to let his eyes adjust in order to see properly. Conveyor belts stretched across the room as Oliver walked along the planks with his bow still drawn. He scanned the room for any signs of Roy or the man, and noticed something. It was hard to tell what exactly it was, but he knew it wasn't something that belongs in a factory.

He placed his arrow back in his quiver before jumping off the walkway. He grabbed one of its legs to slow his descent and slid down to the floor. He had landed near a group of rats, and his presence had scared them enough to flee deeper into the building. He walked a short distance until he reached the object he had seen, crouching down next to the heavy machinery.

What he saw was a bloody wrap of bandages, which he proceeded to pick up and examine. It was most likely Roy's, remembering how injured he had seen Roy on the camera and seeing the bandage covered in dry blood. He looked around the machine to see if there was anything else but found nothing. With his bow still clutched tightly, he walked through several rows of identical bulky machines and corroding pipes but found nothing.

"John, break in now," Oliver said through his radio. He knew going in it was unlikely, but still, he hoped that maybe Roy was in another part of the factory. "If you do see him, do not engage, call Sarah and I for back up do you understand?"

" _..."_ The only reply he had gotten was static.

"John?" Oliver said, once again getting nothing but static. "Felicity, is there something wrong with the communicator?"

 _"From what I can tell everything's working fine,"_ Felicity responded, _"John? Do you read?"_ Again there was no response. _"Something's wrong on John's end, Oliver I think you need to check on him."_

"All right," Oliver said, as he moved through the machines surrounding him. He made a left back to the scaffold, entering a cramped space between a wall and one of the bigger machines. "Sarah move in, somethings wrong with John, he's not answering, and we need to see what's wrong." Oliver waited for Sarah to respond, but just like John, there was no response.

"... Sarah, do you read? Sarah? Sarah?" Dread was starting to boil in his blood, but he tried to ignore it. His friends were fine, there was no way anyone could be taken them out so quickly. "Felicity, something's wrong, can you see John or Sarah through the cameras?"

 _"Um, Hold on,"_ Felicity said, and after a moment Oliver heard her gasp. _"Oh God."_

"What," Oliver asked, hearing how shocked Felicity sounded, "Felicity, what the hell's going on!"

 _"Oliver they're down!"_ Felicity shouted _, "John and Sarah are down, something got them and their bleeding like crazy, you have to help them!"_

For a moment Oliver couldn't breathe. He was shocked, the feeling of dread that had been building inside him was now coursing through every fiber of his body. His friends were attacked, and he might be too late to save them. Just like how he failed to save Slade and Shado on the island. No, he couldn't fail again, he couldn't-

Suddenly, the feeling he was being watched returned, and Oliver was hit with such an intense fear it felt as if a demon was standing right behind him.

Without even thinking, he loaded an arrow into his bow, whipped around and fired it. He had no idea what he was aiming at, but ever part of his body was screaming at him to attack or else.

And as he watched his arrow pierce the air, he saw it get split in half by seemingly nothing. The arrow that had been fine a moment ago was now broken in two as the remains hit the floor. Like someone had cut it in half.

Oliver had seen a lot of things in his life, some of those things defied what most people saw as possible, so instead of questioning what was going on, he pulled out another arrow at his quiver and fired. Though this time instead of using a regular arrow, he used his flashbang arrow.

The arrow collided against something, and then exploded in a brilliant shower of sparks. And in that moment he saw something, he wasn't exactly sure what but he saw something when the sparks erupted. It looked like a person, just covered in black robes, but once the sparks faded Oliver saw nothing and only heard something hitting the opposite wall.

Not wanting to give his enemy a chance to strike, Oliver jumped on top of the machine right next to him before firing his grappling hook arrow at the rafters. He needed time to assess what it was he was fighting, so he decided to run away and form a plan. He activated the reeling mechanism and was quickly moving up into the air before cutting the cable when he was right above the scaffold and landed in a crouch. He quickly stood up, running towards the end of the platform and arriving at the broken window and felt the scaffold lurch on its sides. Like something else just landed on the planks.

Oliver instantly went to draw another grappling arrow and fired it towards a large sign right across on an opposite building, and just as he was propelled through the air, he felt something partially slice into his sides as he bit back a curse. Still shooting through the air, he went through the window and back outside. He then cut the cable and spun in mid-air, and while he spiraled, he pulled out an explosive arrow from his quiver, took aim and fired it back into the factory.

The bolt traveled through the window right before a small fireball lit up the factory, small embers of fire burning the bricks and windows as an orange glow filled the road.

When he landed, he rolled on the deserted street to reduce the impact and quickly got up. The Arrow drew from his quiver again, loading another arrow into his bow and taking his stance. He knew his enemy was still alive.

 _"Oliver?!"_ He heard Felicity shout into his ear. _"Oliver, what the hell is going on?!"_

"Someone's in the factory," Oliver answered, "Someone who can literally turn invisible."

 _"What?!"_ if it were possible, Felicity somehow sounded more panicked than before. _"Oliver, that's impossible, there shouldn't be anything like that on the planet with-"_

"Felicity," Oliver interrupted curtly before his genius friend went on a ramble, especially now when he needed to concentrate. "Trust me when I say there are some things in this world that redefine the meaning of impossible."

He was still watching the window he came from, watching the flames consume it until it was completely covered in fire. He replayed what had just happened in his mind, now trying to figure out what exactly it was he had just faced. He didn't have much time to think, however, as something burst from the window and jumped into the air. To Oliver, it looked like a person made entirely of flames, holding a sword of fire over his head as he headed towards Oliver.

Oliver reacted quickly and fired his arrow, but unfortunately, the man swung his sword down and cut the arrow in half. The man was already pulling his sword back for another swing, hurling down towards the hooded vigilante like a fireball. Oliver rolled out of the way, the sword just missing his head. He continued to roll until he was a good distance away, jumped up, and loaded another arrow onto his bow. The moment he touched the street, he turned and fired his arrow at the flaming man and it hit him in the center of his chest.

The arrow Oliver had just used was his tranquilizer arrow, pumped with enough sedatives to knock a grown man out for a month. He was confident that this would end the fight, only to hear something akin to nails scratching on a chalkboard ring through the streets. Oliver saw the man on fire standing as if nothing was wrong, seemingly fine even while on fire and having an arrow sticking out of his chest. And that's when Oliver realized what the sound was, it was the sound of the needles trying to penetrate the man's body to inject the serum but couldn't; like they were scratching against something harder than their reinforced tips.

It was then Oliver saw the man's eyes. They were deep, blood red, horrible eyes staring right at him through the flames that swallowed him, and Oliver refused to look away. But it wasn't the color that unsettled Oliver, but what was behind them. Those were the eyes of something that could not feel. Something that had never once felt anything, not a single emotion, in its existence. Oliver was starting to wonder what exactly it was he was fighting because it sure as hell wasn't a human.

The thing in front of him pulled out the arrow from his chest with one hand, and then proceeded to crush it. Bits of the arrow fell to the ground as the flames surrounding the thing slowly faded, and the man also began to disappear from Oliver's sight. Oliver loaded another arrow and quickly fired, trying to hit the thing before it once again became invisible, but the fire consuming the thing had already been extinguished and the thing had vanished. His arrow sliced through the air and missed the thing, and it plunged into the side of a building.

The Arrow was left alone in the empty streets, his bow drawn as he took his stance and his eyes scanned every inch of the road, trying to figure out where the thing was.

"Felicity," Oliver said, "Can you see where that thing went?"

 _"Um.."_ Felicity began, most likely a little shocked at what she had just seen. But not even a second later, Oliver heard her typing on her computer. Felicity knew how to focus on a mission, even when said mission takes a turn for the strange. _"Oh, are you kidding me!_

"Felicity?"

 _"Whatever's making that thing invisible, it can somehow hide from every form of the electromagnetic spectrum! Infrared, ultraviolet, X-ray, none of that is picking up anything but you! And I don't think whatever you're fighting decided to just up and leave._

Perfect, Oliver thought as a bead of cold sweat began to drip down his forehead. He was using every bit of training and experience he had, listening for the tiniest sounds, looking through every shadow and trying to find movement, to try figure out where this thing was, but he came up with nothing. And since Felicity couldn't find it with her computers, that meant this thing could strike at any time, and Oliver would have no idea when.

But he had been in situations far worse than this, and he would defeat this thing.

Oliver then heard something crushed one of the shards of glass that had scattered about the streets when he blew up the factory window. In an instant, He dived to the right, just as something very sharp cut a long tear in his jacket, almost tearing into his flesh had he not dodged. Undeterred, Oliver quickly got up and fired another explosive arrow at the spot where he stood. The arrow traveled through the air before detonating, but it hit nothing. However, when it exploded the flames dispersed through the air, setting ablaze the streets and some of the embers clung onto his invisible foe who Oliver could now partially see was charging right at him.

Seeing that he had no time to dodge, Oliver loaded another arrow, this one a special diamond tip arrow he had designed just to take down Mirakuru infused men. He fired, but the thing was able to duck underneath the arrow and continued to rush towards him. Oliver tried to load another arrow, but his chest suddenly felt like it was hit by a small bus and was sent flying. He careened through the air until he hit the hood of a small car, leaving a dent on the metal as he crashed face first onto the ground. Oliver could feel the welts beginning to form on his chest, thankful he had upgraded his armor or else he might have broken his ribs.

Pushing past the pain, Oliver quickly got up, but his opponent was gone. The thing had gotten rid of the flames from the explosion, and had completely disappeared. Oliver knew he had to find some way to counter this thing's invisibility now or else he would not live a moment longer. But Felicity couldn't help him, the thing had already taken out John and Sarah, and he didn't have any arrows on hand that could help-

Wait, that wasn't true. He remembered the first time he had actually seen a little of what the thing looked like, its invisibility had stopped working right after he had fired his flashbang-

Without wasting another second another second, Oliver loaded his flashbang arrow, pointed his bow at the sky and fired. The dark and empty streets were suddenly illuminated, and amidst the sparks, Oliver saw his enemy descending through the air towards him, a black sword poised to slice him in half. Oliver acted quickly and pulled two arrows from his quiver before firing them at the same time upwards to his foe. He was almost positive he saw the widening of the things red eyes before being struck right through its chest by one arrow, and then Oliver's second arrow exploded right in front of its face in a brilliant shower of flames.

Oliver would have smirked as he saw the thing crash on a fire hydrant, but didn't as the thing immediately turned invisible the moment it hit the ground. This time, Oliver knew how to counter it.

"Felicity the lights!" He shouted into his ear piece, "Turn on all the street lights!"

 _"Gotcha."_ She answered firmly, Oliver was sure she had already learned the same thing he had. Not even a second later, all the dead lights that had surrounded the streets came to life. Not a single piece of gravel wasn't aglow, and Oliver saw in vivid detail exactly what he was fighting.

The thing was tall, at least 6 feet high, wearing a fabric as black as the night. Single black, sharp spikes were attached to its knees and elbows, making it look even deadlier. A sword as black as shadows was clenched in its right hand. It's clothing vaguely reminded Oliver of outfits that were used by the League of Assasins, only he doubted this thing was with them. Over its eyes was a red, transparent visor shaped like a v that seemed to enhance the glow of its blood red pupils.

It was then Oliver saw the small hole on its chest his arrow had made from before. It wasn't very deep, despite the fact most of his arrows could puncture car doors, but that wasn't what Oliver was concerned about. What got his attention was that inside the whole, tiny blue sparks flew from metal circuits embedded deep within the things body. Trickles of a black, thick liquid spilled down its chest onto the ground, and to Oliver, it looked like... Oil.

The events began to replay in his mind, and It was then Oliver knew exactly what he was fighting. Not a man, not some supernatural force that couldn't be explained or anything like he had faced in the past. What he was facing was a machine, a cold, lifeless, robot that had better skills and strength than anyone Oliver had faced before.

Adding in its clothing, it was a perfect ninja.

And it was simply standing there from across the street, looking at the lights and then to its now visible body, water from the hydrant flooding parts of the street, watching Oliver with its soulless eyes. Throughout the fight, the machine had done the same thing more than once, just staring at the vigilante without Oliver had felt like the machine in front of him had purposely given Oliver time to counter attack and think of new strategies to aid him. To the Arrow, it felt like this robot was testing him.

He didn't know why a machine would do that, but it would soon regret that decision.

Oliver fired three arrows at the ninja, but they never hit their target as the machine easily cleaved both arrows with a single swipe from his black sword. The ninja charged at Oliver so fast he made it across the street in seconds. Not having enough time to draw another arrow, Oliver raised his bow just as the sword-wielding robot brought its weapon down to Oliver's head.

The sheer strength the blow had was enough to force Oliver onto one knee as he grits his teeth. The sword had crashed into his bow overhead, but the machine still pressed its attack, its strength seeming to grow as it continued to push down on his bow. Oliver pushed with all his strength, trying to hold off the sword and lift his bow so he could stand up. But the robot was far stronger than him, continuing to push down on him until his bow and the sword on top of it were inches away from his face.

Thinking quickly, Oliver stopped pushing back and shifted his bow away from him. The ninja was not expecting Oliver to stop pushing so it stumbled, moving along with the bow as Oliver quickly stood up, hopped backwards so he was directly behind the ninja, and then loaded two arrows and fired them at the ninja's back.

The arrows struck true, piercing through metal as more sparks flew from its back. Unfortunately, like before his arrows weren't strong enough to penetrate too deeply as the robot quickly pulled them both out leaving tiny holes as it did so. Once again charging at Oliver with a burst of speed, the ninja was right on top of him, swinging its sword horizontally at Oliver's chest. Oliver leaned to the right and the sword just missed him, but the deadly machine wasn't done as it followed with an upward slash. He jumped backwards to avoid the strike, but the ninja followed suit, leaping towards the hooded vigilante and swinging his sword down at him.

Oliver had to twist his whole body around the sword, seeing his reflection on the blade as it passed his face, and was able to dodge it, quickly jumping away from the machine in order to gain some distance and to load his bow. But once again, the machine was on him, running towards the Arrow and attacking with his sword in precise and insanely quick swings. Oliver slipped underneath a strike that would have decapitated him, ducked underneath a horizontal chop that almost clipped his arm, and deflected a thrust that would have skewered him with his bow.

Oliver was forced to twist, dodge, and parry for the next two minutes, never slowing down even for a moment or else he would be dead. The sheer speed of the machine was astounding and left Oliver zero chances to counter attack. Oliver had tried to match the robot's speed, but he realized he was getting tired while his opponent was still in top condition. He knew he couldn't keep dodging forever, the sword was progressively coming dangerously close to skewering him. And then a thought struck him.

If he couldn't dodge it, he wouldn't.

Just as the ninja pulled back his sword before swinging it towards Oliver's face, he used his forearm to block the strike. The moment the sword landed, blood came sputtering out of Oliver's arm, and if it wasn't for the fact he had been tortured and lived through hell for years he would have screamed from the pain. He felt the sword cut deeply into his appendage, practically hitting bone as more blood flowed down the sword.

Not giving the ninja a chance to take back his weapon, Oliver used his remaining arm to reach behind him and grab an arrow from his quiver, and then slammed said the arrow right in the middle of the machine's eyes. Sparks surged to life as the ninja went to take the arrow out of his head, but before it could Oliver planted a hard kick against the metal monsters chest with enough force to cause it to skid a few feet along the streets. His leg felt like it just kicked a bus, but the point wasn't really to hurt the machine. The point was to kick it hard enough to send away from Oliver, who had taken the sword out of his arm and rolled away.

Just before the arrow exploded.

Oliver quickly got up as he saw the robot fly back and tumble on the streets. The pain his arm was growing as he tried to stop the blood from flowing with his other hand. He wasn't sure how deep the laceration was, but he would check later after making sure this ninja stayed down. The machine did not move or stir at all from the ground, it simply laid face down on the old streets, and Oliver hoped that it would stay down.

Of course, those hopes were quickly demolished when the robot simply stood up, the only noticeable damage being the burn marks on its metal skin and the hole Oliver had made in its visor when he stabbed it.

Oliver loaded another arrow, but as he did so he noticed that his quiver was running low on arrows. He grimaced, not sure if what he had left would take this machine out for good. And Sarah and John still needed his help so he had to hurry up or else they might not make it.

But if an explosion to the face didn't do it what would?

Oliver looked at the ninja down the street and noticed something strange. He saw the machine not staring at him. It seemed to be staring at one of the rooftops, Oliver turned his head and looked in the same direction, but saw nothing except shadows and roofs. Turning back to the machine, he was almost sure he saw it nod his head before its red eyes began to glow an even deeper red.

Before Oliver could react, the ninja jumped high into the air, disappearing from the world as it leaped above the lights on the streets. Oliver pulled back his bowstring as his eyes scanned the surrounding rooftops, but the machine was once again cloaked and it was impossible to tell where it went.

Suddenly, Oliver heard metal groaning and looked up to the top part of one of the street lights falling down towards him. He quickly ran to the right and avoided being crushed as the lamp hit the ground. Oliver looked up and saw that the street light had been cut down near the neck, leaving only its tall base as sparks flew from the destroyed lamp, and a sick feeling of dread so came over him just as another bright bulb fell to the ground only a few feet away.

The machine was cutting the bulbs from the street lights, intent on making itself invisible again, and Oliver saw the road slowly going darker as the lights began to fade. As another street light fell, Oliver fired his arrow just above the freshly destroyed lamp, but the only thing his projectile hit was the wall of a nearby building. The street was getting darker as Oliver began to sweat. Three more street lights fell to the ground and Olivier had to roll to avoid them before firing two more arrows at the spot where the lamps were cut. Two explosions erupted in the air but hit nothing as they slowly faded.

There were only two lights left illuminating the almost pitch black road.

Oliver was now standing underneath the two remaining street lights, eyes moving rapidly in all directions to try and find the ninja.

He didn't need to search for long.

The ninja was speeding under the area where the last two street lamps shone, not even caring that it was visible again, and rushed to Oliver; somehow moving even faster than before as it raised its black sword. Oliver didn't even get a chance to fire his arrow as the robot plunged his sword right at Oliver. The sword pierced through Olivers Kevlar like it was made of feathers as it stabbed into his chest.

Oliver coughed up a sickening amount of blood as the robot quickly pulled back its sword before swinging it again. This time, the sword slashed against Oliver's leg, a horrible wound opening as blood flowed down his leg. The pain was so intense Oliver could no longer stand as he dropped to one knee. The ninja then slammed a metallic fist right into Oliver's stomach, sending him skidding through the streets until he crashed into a car.

And as Oliver crumbled to the ground, blood pouring from his mouth, the ninja cut down both street lights at their bases, turning invisible as the lamps crashed into the ground.

Oliver's vision was starting to become blurry. He felt like he was falling, falling into a pit of never ending darkness. His ribs were shattered as his breathing became more erratic. His mind became hazy, almost all of his thoughts now gone, and he forgot where he was. He could hear his own heart rate grow slower by the second, his body growing colder. Try as he might, he could not get up, moving even a little bit sent intense spasms of pain through his muscles. His body was begging him to rest, to just stop fighting for once.

 _"Oliver?!"_ he heard someone shout, and in his daze, he wondered who that voice belonged to. _"Oliver you need to get up_!" Something clicked in his mind and Oliver remembered that the voice was Felicity's, and then he remembered the situation he was in. _"Oliver please move!"_

But he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. His body was exhausted, bleeding, and his enemy was too strong. His arrows were useless, he didn't even have the strength to lift his own bow. And with the ninja once again invisible, he had no way of knowing where the hell it even was. It was probably lurking in the shadows, not even seeing Oliver as a threat and expecting him to die from his injuries at any moment.

His eyes were becoming heavy, and he was having trouble keeping them open. Felicity kept shouting for him to fight, but his body wouldn't listen. He was breathing less and less with each second as more of his blood spilled onto the street. Maybe it was for the best he died here, no more fighting or struggling to save his city, instead, he would be in a never ending sleep where he could finally just stop. Where he could finally rest.

 _Oliver get up, please!"_ A small part of him still wanted to fight, wanted to listen to Felicity and get up as he had always done before. But he could feel that part of himself slowly fading to the darkness. His eyes were almost closed now. _"Get up! Hurry up and kick that terminator's ass!"_

Oliver's heartbeat was almost gone by now, his body no longer breathing as his eyes finally closed. And just as he was about to let his body finally get the rest and peace it deserved after so long, he heard a voice. And it wasn't Felicity's.

"Get up!" This voice was far rough and hoarse, commanding respect with just a single syllable. "Oliver you better get the hell up right now!"

Something inside Oliver woke up as his eyes shot open. He tilted his head upwards and saw someone he thought was long dead.

His former friend, Slade Wilson. He was wearing the same black clothing he had worn the day Oliver had met him, and both of his eyes were perfectly fine despite him stabbing an arrow into one of them.

"Are you seriously telling me that this is all you can do?" He looked down at Oliver with a snarl, glaring at Oliver with contempt in his eyes. "After all the training we did, all that practice with your damn bow, and after killing me, this how you're gonna end it!

Slade then crouched down so he was at eye-level with Oliver. "You did not go through hell just to be killed by some walking scrap pile, especially when you still have unfished business to attend to." He then pointed a finger at Oliver, then back to himself. "The man who killed me made a promise after he escaped that island, the same promise he made to Shado and everyone else that had died on that damn rock. He promised that he would alway fight and make sure no one else has to die, to get stronger to protect his beliefs and friends. Well, I don't see that man anywhere here, do you?"

Oliver was to exhausted to give a verbal answer, so instead he chose to glare at Slade, his eyes brimming with strength and determination a man in his condition should not have. Slade smirked at Oliver's expression. "That's what I wanted to hear." He then turned to look around the seemingly empty streets. "You don't have to see your opponent to hit him. Hell, you don't even need any of your other senses to know where that piece of shit is. All you need is your instincts; they'll tell you were that robot's at."

Slade's eyes narrowed as his face turned deadly serious. "Listen to your gut, it's already saved you when the thing tried to sneak up on you. A real warrior's instincts will never fail him. You've fought this thing for so long, you should be able to get inside it's head and predict where it will strike. So use all the experience you've gathered from fighting for so long, combine that with your instincts and figure out where that bastard will try to attack from. And if you can't, then I swear when you get to hell I will beat the living crap out of you."

Slade then walked away from Oliver, and without turning around gave Oliver one last message. "I know you can do this Oliver, so listen to your girlfriend already and stand up." He couldn't see Slade's face, but he was sure Slade was smiling.

And when Oliver blinked, Slade was gone. He had no idea how much time had passed, but felicity was still shouting at him to fight. So not wasting another minute, Oliver was able to push past all his pain, and shakily stood up on his feet.

 _"Oh thank god."_ He could hear Felicity sigh in relief as he stood. _"I thought you were dead."_

"I'm getting there." He responded, covering his mouth so he wouldn't vomit any more blood.

 _"Oliver you need to get out of there now!"_ Her voice was so full of worry Oliver could almost feel it through his ear piece. _"Just for a bit, just to get away from this thing to form some kind of plan."_

"Felicity, I already have a plan to beat it." Oliver had dropped his bow and quiver as he walked into the center of the street.

 _"...Is it a good one?"_

"It's my only one."

 _"...Okay, go for it."_ The amount of confidence in her voice surprised him. _"I know you can do it , Oliver... I just really hope to God you don't die tonight."_

"I won't." he was now standing in the center of the street, with no bow, no arrows, and blood leaking in buckets down his body. His mind hazy, his muscles on fire, he stood and did nothing for several seconds. To the ninja, it probably looked like he had gone mad, and he would be lying if he said his plan was completely sane. But he would listen to his instincts, confident he would succeed.

And so he closed his eyes and waited.

The only sound he heard was the wind blowing through the streets. Oliver had tuned out everything, no longer using his senses to guide him and instead followed something more primal. Instincts that had been hardened by years of combat, instincts that had become entwined with his very being. He waited for the moment they would tell him to move and strike, waited for them to send the alarm down his nerves that the robot was about to kill him. They had saved him before countless times, even at the beginning of this fight, so he just needed them to work one more time and end this once and for all.

And then he felt it.

The way every hair on his body stood up in an instant, and the way his mind that was so cloudy suddenly alerted him to an invisible, crushing pressure. His heart that had been so slow and almost dead suddenly exploded as it hammered against his chest. His instincts were going beyond his own body's limits and telling him to do one thing.

Move.

So he did.

He turned around in a burst of speed and suddenly slammed his palms together just an inch above his head. His hands suddenly bled as they clenched against something invisible, his body having trouble supporting the immense weight that had suddenly been placed on it.

And then blue sparks flew from seemingly nowhere and the ninja reappeared. Its clothing was such a dark shade of black, the only thing Oliver could see were its blood red eyes wide in surprise.

For Oliver had grabbed its sword just before it could slice open his head.

Before the ninja could react, Oliver yanked the sword by the blade away from the ninja's grip, tossed the pitch black sword into the air before grabbing onto its handle with one hand, and then swinging the sword with all his strength and a mighty shout.

Oil erupted from the ninja's body, cascading down like rain as Oliver let out a shaky breath he did not know he was holding in.

The sword had cut through the ninja with ease, its head decapitated and rolling on the street. It's blood red eyes had faded and lost the spark that had made the so terrifying. But it's body still stood up, not collapsing even though it lost it's head as more oil burst from the wound upwards into the air.

Oliver stared at the body, ignoring the oil raining down on him as it mixed with his blood and sweat. He still had trouble believing he actually done it, but he slowly realized he did do it.

He had beaten the toughest enemy he had ever faced.

He would have laughed if he didn't immediately start coughing violently, falling to his knees as he used the black sword to prevent him from collapsing.

 _"Holy shit, Oliver,"_ Felicity's voice was a welcomed distraction from his pain. _"That was just... Wow."_

"Where are John and Sarah?" He asked, trying to use the sword to push himself back up.

 _"Their right where we started, still in position."_ She said, _"They need medical attention ASAP, I'm on my way down there to help you._

"Thank you," Oliver muttered, getting up with the sword still in his hand as he walked towards the back of the factory to get John first. He picked up his discarded bow and arrows as he went back to the factory.

Though there was one thought that ate away at his brain as he continued to limp forward, where was the samurai?

 _ **A Samurai's Journey**_

 ** _(At the same time)_**

Jack was bleeding, clothes ripped, sword held tightly in his hands as he glared at the enemy in front of him. A fire had been lit in his soul as he raised his sword.

"If you think I am beaten." He started, voice laced with anger and a burning resolve that would not be extinguished. He clutched his sword tightly as his foe smirked, " You are wrong."

With a determination unlike anything he had felt before, Jack roared and ran towards his opponent who did the same.

 _ **Chapter V: End**_

 **Guess whose back everyone! I know it has been a while, okay more like its been ages, but I finally updated this story! I really wanted to finish this chapter sooner, but life got in the way. I was so busy with stuff I've haven't had time to write or even check on my own stories. But anyway, I just want to say all the wonderful readers who still stuck around waiting for the next chapter. And In case you couldn't tell, this chapter takes place after "Time of Death" but before "The promise". Jack wasn't in this one but he definitely will be in the next.**

 **I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I'm sure Samurai Jack fans realized the robot Oliver was fighting was the infamous Ninja, and I'm sure you're all wondering how he came back. I'm also sure you're wondering what happened to Nyssa. I can't answer those questions now, but they will be answered eventually. Though I'm sure some of you already figured out what's going on. A lot of people were probably worried that this story was long dead, but I can promise you this story will have a proper conclusion.**

 **So, as usual, leave your thoughts about this chapter in the comments below, and until next time this is The Black Mage of Phantasm signing off. Peace!**


End file.
